


We Would've Happened All Along

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: It's been no secret that he'd one day marry a fellow royal. He always knew this day would come and as the years passed by that drew him ever closer to his twenty-first birthday, it seemed to turn into more of a reality than a distant dream. Niall thought he'd one day wake up and have it all figured out; that he'd understand the intricate workings of an arranged marriage and no longer have any questions about it.That day hasn't come yet and Niall's starting to think it never will.





	We Would've Happened All Along

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this fic was "*not to be confused with ever after", so that's where my head was at while writing this. it's probably very tropey and the language was INTERESTING to write but in the end i got through it and here we all are.
> 
> big thanks to A for always being there to hold my hand and talk though my ideas when they seemed too ridiculous to function. love u 3000.

Niall has a lot on his mind these days. His daily itinerary is filled with dozens of things for him to do: lessons of all kinds, assigned time with various royal advisors, as well as private meetings with his father, the king of Saorla. It's all part of the bigger plan, to prepare Niall to become king himself one day.

Which is all well and good, apart from the fact that Niall can't quite seem to concentrate on any of it now that his impending marriage has been announced.

It's been no secret that he'd one day marry a fellow royal. He always knew this day would come and as the years passed by that drew him ever closer to his twenty-first birthday, it seemed to turn into more of a reality than a distant dream. Niall thought he'd one day wake up and have it all figured out; that he'd understand the intricate workings of an arranged marriage and no longer have any questions about it.

That day hasn't come yet and Niall's starting to think it never will.

He's never met the princess he's betrothed to. He'll hardly even _see_ her until their actual wedding day when she walks down the aisle and meets him at the altar. It seemed far more romantic of an idea when his mother told him about it when he was young. Now it just seems unnatural.

"Sire?"

Niall snaps out of his thoughts, tearing his eyes away from the window he'd been staring aimlessly out of for the last few minutes and looking first at his tutor and then at his personal advisor, Liam.

"Yes?"

"Your presence is requested in the throne room." Liam clears his throat. "Five minutes ago," he adds quietly.

"Right." Niall gets up from his chair, murmuring an apology to his tutor who he'd been accidentally ignoring until just then. He doesn't seem to mind, though it's hard to say whether it's because Niall's been daydreaming a lot lately or because Niall's the prince and he can't exactly reprimand him.

He leaves the room with Liam at his heels, getting a few paces down the hallway before he stops and spins around.

"Why the throne room?" he asks Liam. "I thought Father was--"

"A guest approaches, Sire."

"Liam," Niall sighs. "We've been through this."

" _Your majesty_ ," Liam says in a pointed tone and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Don't start with _your majesty_ now." Niall starts walking again and then stops abruptly. "Wait, what guest?"

"I wasn't told who, Sire. Just that a guest arrived at the gates half an hour ago."

"A wedding guest?" Niall wonders aloud. Liam shrugs his shoulders just barely and Niall hums. "The wedding isn't for another week, why would they come so early?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sire."

Niall sighs heavily and puts his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I'm going to get you to stop calling me Sire one of these days, Liam."

"If you insist, _Sire_."

"We're the same age," Niall groans, gently shoving Liam's shoulder. "You don't have to keep calling me that."

"Force of habit," Liam replies, waiting a beat before adding, " _Sire_."

Niall grins cheekily. "I'll wear you down. Just wait and see."

It's still hard for Niall to get used to having a personal advisor. From the moment he was born he's had someone watching over him because he's the sole heir to the throne. The kingdom can't afford to let anything happen to him lest they be left vulnerable to any foreign enemy.

As far as Niall knows, they don't have any enemies to speak of. His father's always been a fair king who's more than happy to lend assistance to those in need. Like his father before him, the king is beloved by his subjects and Niall can only hope that he's half as good of a king when it's his turn.

But truth be told, he would like to be left alone once in a while. He enjoys Liam's company far more than his previous watcher, considering that man was about a hundred years old and preferred it when Niall didn't do much of anything at all because it meant he didn't have to do anything either. It was a relief when he retired out to the country with a handsome parting gift from the kingdom and Liam took his place.

Now Niall just has to get Liam to loosen up a bit and everything could turn out alright. (At least, until he marries this princess he's never met and his whole world gets turned upside down.)

The king and queen are already in the throne room when Niall enters through the private royal entrance, and he bows to both of them. He gives his mother a sheepish smile which she returns with a fond look while his father clears his throat and motions for Niall to take his place.

Liam stands behind Niall's throne, similar to where the king and queen's respective advisors are also standing. He stares straight ahead, not giving into distraction when Niall turns his head and wiggles his eyebrows.

The king clears his throat again and Niall turns back around, sitting up straight as the royal herald steps forward to announce their guest.

"Presenting his majesty, Prince Harry of Ramuvaria!"

Niall leans forward a little, glancing quickly at his parents and then back at the door as it opens. They appear to be just as surprised as he is to hear their guest's name.

The two kingdoms are partners in trade and Niall had gotten to know Prince Harry when they were children. Harry and his mother would often come to the inland kingdom as a reprieve from their coastal empire, and the two children would spend hours running amok in the castle. The visits came fewer and fewer over the years, and Niall strains to remember the last time he saw Harry.

His last visit to Saorla had to have been at least ten years ago. At first, Niall believes that to have been the last time he saw Harry until he suddenly remembers the royal wedding he and his parents attended in Harry’s own kingdom five years prior, making that the last time he saw Harry. He smiles to himself as he remembers the trouble the two of them got into around the castle over the years, and the mischief they’d caused at the wedding reception. It was the first time either of them had drunk wine, despite the fact that they weren’t supposed to have any, and that experience alone had put Niall off wine to this day.

It makes sense that the royal family of Ramuvaria would be invited to Niall's wedding, but the question that seems to be on everyone’s mind is why did Harry come so early? The wedding isn't for a week yet and they weren't expecting any of the guests to arrive until a day or two prior to the ceremony, at least.

As soon as the door is fully open, Harry comes striding into the throne room with a grin on his face. A few paces behind is who Niall presumes to be Harry's personal advisor; a man with sharp features and a look on his face that is the exact opposite of Harry's. He glances around the throne room with an apologetic look in his eyes and Niall tries not to laugh.

It's already clear that Harry's advisor knows full well they've come unannounced and far too early for the festivities, even if Harry appears not to care.

"Your majesties," Harry says as he bows before the three of them.

"Prince Harry," the king says in an amused tone. "What a wonderful surprise."

"My parents send their regards, your majesty. They're unfortunately unable to attend the festivities," Harry says, his eyes darting to Niall for a split second, "but they insisted that I come in their stead."

"That's very kind of you," the king says as he leans forward. "I'm afraid, however, you have come a bit early."

"Early, Sire?" Harry asks, and for the first time since he walked into the throne room, his smile falters.

"I told you," his advisor hisses. Niall stifles a laugh, covering it by clearing his throat.

"I… I'm terribly sorry, your majesties," Harry says, putting his winning smile back on again, "I certainly don't mean to intrude…"

"Don't be silly," the queen interrupts, giving Harry a warm smile. "You've had a long journey here, you must be very tired. We wouldn't dream of sending you back just for you to have to make the trip all over again."

"What do you suggest, my dear?" the king asks.

"We have plenty of room," she replies. "You shall stay with us until the wedding. I'm sure we could find a good use for you in the meantime."

"Milady," Harry says as he bows again. "You're far too kind when it is I who have inconvenienced you."

"And you're being too hard on yourself," the queen says as she shakes her head a little. "Your appearance may have changed, but I still see the same young boy I once knew."

Harry ducks his head bashfully, bowing again instead of saying anything further. Niall fidgets a little as his father rises to his feet and claps his hands together.

"Then it is settled!" He gestures to a pair of servants standing nearby. "Show the prince and his party to the east wing, ensure that they're made comfortable."

"Yes, your majesty," the servants chorus.

"Thank you, your majesties," Harry says, bowing to Niall's family one last time. As he goes to follow the servants, he stares at Niall for a long moment before turning his back and leaving the throne room.

Niall swallows hard, getting up from his seat the moment his father gestures that he may leave. He walks briskly out of the throne room with Liam at his heels, heading straight for his chambers instead of going back to finish his lessons with the tutor.

"Sire, are you alright?" Liam asks as Niall throws open the door to his chambers and holds out his hand to block Liam from following.

"I just need a minute," Niall says as he pushes the door closed, leaning his head against it and letting out a deep breath.

He closes his eyes and sees Harry staring at him, making him feel like he can't breathe. He remembers Harry from when they were young; the small, scrawny, _ridiculous_ boy he used to be. Harry is certainly anything but small and scrawny anymore, and the weight of his look when their eyes met is like nothing Niall's ever seen before.

Niall straightens up and takes another deep breath. He's making something out of nothing, he's sure of it. Perhaps he's just taken aback by the reappearance of his old friend and the very real reminder of how much time has passed since they last saw each other. Maybe the only reason Harry was looking at him in that way is because he can't believe how much Niall has changed too.

Liam's in the same exact spot he was when Niall shut the door, and he looks relieved when Niall opens the door again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Niall says as he puts his hand on Liam's shoulder. "What d'you think about taking a walk around the grounds, Liam?"

"Sire, you've got lessons, and--"

"I know I've got lessons," Niall says as he gently guides Liam back towards the hallway. "But I also know that I'm the prince, and that goes a long way around here."

Liam sighs a little, trying to hide his amusement as he puts on a disapproving look. "That it does, Sire."

"I knew you'd see it my way, Liam."

*

Harry is still smiling when he and his advisor are brought to their quarters in the east wing. He goes over to one of the larger windows and gazes out upon the castle grounds, smiling faintly to himself as his memories play in his head. It's been ages since he last laid eyes upon any of this but it's exactly as he remembered it. The servants linger in order to show all of the amenities they have access to, but Harry's advisor grows impatient.

"Yes, thank you very much, my liege needs rest," he says as he's shuffling them out the door as quickly as he can.

Harry snickers quietly as soon as the door closes, turning his back to the window as he gives his advisor an amused smile.

"That wasn't very kind, Louis. We _are_ their guests, after all."

"Don't you start with me," Louis says as he turns around and gives Harry a disapproving look. "I _told_ you it was too early to come here, why didn't you listen?"

"It's simple, really." Harry crosses the room and settles himself in one of the chairs positioned by the fireplace. "I didn't want to."

"Harry," Louis grumbles, "we're _intruding_."

"They had every opportunity to send us away," Harry replies. "And here we are."

"You're impossible."

"You've known that for a while, now." Harry chuckles and gestures to the bowl of fresh fruit that was brought as a welcoming gift. "Have an apple."

"I ought to have your head," Louis mumbles as he sits down in the chair opposite Harry's.

"Isn't it treason to threaten the life of your king?"

"You're not the king yet," Louis replies. "And I'm certain your father would agree with me, anyway."

Harry grins as he leans forward, plucking a single grape and popping it into his mouth. Louis watches with disgust in his eyes, obviously not keen on finishing their argument just yet.

"Excellent grapes," Harry says casually. "You really should try one."

Louis groans and presses his face into his hand, ignoring the smug look of satisfaction on Harry's face. This sort of thing is always a game to Harry and Louis knows it. He really should know better than to play along, yet somehow he always manages to fall for Harry's tricks.

Still, he's one of the few advisors of their kingdom that Harry hasn't managed to charm and for that, he's regarded very highly by the king and queen. They're well aware that their son is a handful, and they're grateful to have Louis around to keep him in line (as much as he can).

"What, exactly, are you trying to accomplish with all of this?" Louis asks.

"I don't know what you mean, Louis."

"You've always got an angle, Harry. Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me."

"I don't have any ulterior motive." Harry smiles. "Honest."

"I don't believe you for a second." Louis gives him a sarcastic smile. " _Sire_."

Harry gasps softly and puts his hand over his heart. Louis rolls his eyes as he stands up and walks towards the door leading to his quarters.

"Abandoning your king in his hour of need?" Harry cries dramatically.

"You're not my king, you're my _prince_ ," Louis corrects over his shoulder. "And surely you can entertain yourself for an hour or so," he says as he turns around and gives Harry a pointed look, " _without_ getting into trouble."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

Louis doesn't respond, he simply closes the door behind him and leaves Harry by himself in the sitting room.

Harry leans forward and plucks another grape from the bowl. He pops it into his mouth as he rises from his seat and goes back over to the window. He sees a few servants walking through the grounds, but then he catches a glimpse of someone who is most certainly not a servant.

He glances over at the closed door Louis just disappeared behind and then back to the window. He shrugs a little, smiling to himself.

"What's life without a bit of trouble?" he murmurs, turning his back to the window as he walks towards the door leading out of the room and back into the hallway of the castle.

"What do you think of Harry?" Niall asks. Liam's still several steps behind him despite Niall gesturing numerous times for him to walk alongside him.

"Sire?"

"Liam, would you--" Niall sighs a little in frustration, pausing in his stride and pointing determinedly at the space next to him. Liam frowns but follows Niall's direction, coming to stand beside him. His discomfort is rolling off him in waves but Niall's going to get him used to this whether he likes it or not. "Walk _with_ me, not behind me."

"If you insist, Sire."

"I do," Niall replies pointedly. "Now, tell me: what do you think of Harry?"

"I…" Liam stumbles a little in his steps as Niall starts walking again and he has to remind himself to keep the same pace. "I don't know what you mean, Sire."

"Well, you've never met him before. What's your first impression?"

"I don't understand, Sire, why do you--"

"It's just a simple question, Liam!"

"But, Sire, I don't know him--"

"Just tell me what you thought of him!"

"I think he's rude!" Liam blurts out. He immediately drops his eyes to the ground and comes to a full stop. Niall resists the urge to laugh and clears his throat.

"Go on."

"I shouldn't, Sire," Liam says as he shakes his head. "It's not my place."

"I'm asking for your opinion," Niall says, "and as my _trusted_ advisor, isn't it your duty to give me your honest opinion?"

Liam sighs heavily, looking thoroughly unimpressed as Niall smiles at him. He can't argue with Niall's logic and they both know it.

"Alright," Liam says as they both start walking again. They're making the rounds through the castle grounds which includes several of the gardens where several of the castle staff are going about their daily business. Liam keeps a close eye on who's around at all times so as to ensure their conversation won't be overheard by eavesdropping ears.

"Well?"

"I don't trust him," Liam admits. "Nobody travels all that way, unannounced, for no apparent reason. He must be hiding something."

"So you don't believe that he mixed up the date of the wedding?"

"His advisor didn't seem to," Liam goes on. "Not to mention how inappropriate it was for his advisor to address him like that in front of the king and queen."

Niall hums. It's a positive sound that encourages Liam to keep talking, but really Niall is more amused than anything else that he seems to have gotten Liam to go off on a tangent the likes of which he's never done before. And judging by the look on Liam's face as the volume of his voice starts to lower, he is now supremely embarrassed by his outburst.

"Sire, I shouldn't have said any of that," he says quietly. "Please don't tell--"

"Liam," Niall says gently. "I asked you for your honest opinion and that's what you gave me. I wish you'd give me your opinion like that more often. You don't always have to agree with me just because I'm the prince."

"I do, Sire. That's how advisors are supposed to behave."

"I thought advisors were supposed to _advise_."

"Well, okay, you’re correct." Liam huffs, “but what about respect for the crown?"

"I don't feel disrespected," Niall replies.

"But I--"

"You can't tell me you don't feel the slightest bit of relief for speaking your mind for once." Niall grins at Liam. "I value your opinion, Liam. Thank you for sharing."

“You’re welcome, Sire.”

Niall tries not to take pleasure in the pained look on Liam’s face from having to accept that what he said wasn’t as disrespectful as his manners have made him believe they were. Liam takes a deep breath before speaking again, looking hesitant as he does.

"If you don't mind my asking, Sire," Liam pauses a moment and sighs a little, " _why_ did you want to know what I think of him?"

Niall goes quiet and gazes out across the beds of flowers all around them. Memories of his younger self running about in the gardens with Harry flood his mind and he smiles a little. Everything was simple then; neither of them had a care in the world apart from making each day the best it could be. Now Niall's betrothed to a princess he's never met and Harry's… well, Harry's here. And Niall has no idea what to make of it.

"I used to know him," Niall says carefully. "We were as close as two people can be, once. But today was the first time I've seen him in a very long time, and I can’t be certain that person I knew is there anymore.”

“Forgive my impertinence, Sire, but… how do you know he’s changed so much? You didn’t even speak to him.”

Niall chuckles. “If you’d known Harry as a child like I did, you’d know exactly how I know.”

Liam blinks a few times and Niall shakes his head.

“We were just kids then. Maybe I’ve changed as well and I just don’t know it.”

"Everyone grows up, Sire. Nothing changes that."

"I know," Niall says with a soft sigh. "Is it wrong of me to wish for things to stay the same?"

"Sire," Liam takes a half step closer to him and drops his voice. "Do you have second th--"

There's a sound of footsteps approaching them and Liam immediately goes quiet. Niall turns his head to look over his shoulder at who's decided to interrupt their public yet private conversation and he swallows hard.

Harry's coming towards them with a broad smile.

"I thought I heard voices coming from over here," Harry says as he comes to a stop next to Liam and Niall. Liam takes two steps back from both of them, bowing his head slightly in reverence.

"Harry," Niall says as he extends his hand.

"Niall," Harry replies as he mimics Niall's gesture and they shake hands in a formal manner. "Time flies, does it not?"

"That it does," Niall says, chuckling softly. "Last I knew, I was taller than you."

Harry clicks his tongue and smiles. "It's good to see you."

"You, too." There's a strange feeling in the pit of Niall's stomach and it's made worse the longer their eyes are connected. Niall glances at Liam briefly and clears his throat. "Are you wandering around on your own?"

"I am," Harry says, his smile brightening as he takes a step closer to Niall. "I thought I'd take a look around and see what's changed since I was last here." He tilts his head to one side and his smile morphs into more of a smirk. "Could do with a guide."

Niall can feel Liam staring at him but he can't seem to look away from Harry. It's almost like he can hear Liam's voice in his head saying _this is not a thing you should be doing_ without Liam having to say a word. Usually Niall would take great pleasure in doing the opposite of what Liam would expect him to do just for the joy of seeing Liam get a little bent out of shape, but this is different. Niall genuinely doesn't know how to say no despite his stomach doing backflips.

"Wouldn't want to get lost in a hedge maze," Harry muses, his smirk growing larger as Niall snorts with laughter.

"Things haven't changed _that_ much," he says, "we still don't have a hedge maze."

"That is a _travesty_ ," Harry says with a long-suffering sigh. "All this time you could've been growing a hedge maze, wasted."

"C'mon, then." Niall nods his head towards the garden path. "You can plot out the perfect spot for a hedge maze while I show you around."

Harry passes in front of Niall, leaving a small window of time where Niall can look back at Liam. There's a moment where it's clear that Liam wants to voice his opinion, to tell Niall that this is a terrible idea and they should have never abandoned his lessons for the afternoon, but Liam is reduced to saying this all with his eyes rather than his mouth.

Niall gives him an apologetic sort of look before turning away and heading down the path with Harry while Liam trails a few steps behind, stewing in his own silence.

The tour of the castle grounds goes smoothly, all things considered. Liam stays quiet the whole time but Niall can feel the weight of Liam's stare on his and Harry's back the entire time. Harry either doesn't notice or doesn't care; he's far too busy keeping conversation going with Niall to realize that their third companion is extremely uncomfortable.

Predictably it all goes wrong when they're just about to go back into the castle, which is where Louis finds them and begins ripping into Harry for going off on his own.

"What part of _don't get into any trouble_ did you not understand?" Louis demands sharply, grabbing Harry's elbow and pulling him a few steps away from Niall and Liam.

"I didn't," Harry replies, "Niall and…" he turns to Liam, "I'm terribly sorry, I've only just realized we weren't properly introduced."

Liam looks to Niall for a moment before opening his mouth. "Mister Payne, your majesty. Prince Niall's personal advisor."

"So polite and _formal_ ," Harry says as Liam bows slightly. He turns towards Louis and nods in Liam's direction. "Shouldn't you be more like that?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Louis hisses. Out of the corner of his eye, Niall can see the appalled look on Liam's face and he has to fight not to laugh.

The sort of relationship that Louis and Harry have is the sort of thing that Niall's been trying to get Liam to agree to. Perhaps not quite the level of sarcasm that it's clear Louis is comfortable with, but at the very least Niall would like Liam to loosen up a little.

Louis, clearly fed up with Harry's antics, marches over to Niall and Liam and does a bow of his own. This time around, Niall doesn't try to hide it when he looks at Liam, opting instead for a full on turn of his head.

"Your majesty," Louis says, addressing Niall directly, "please accept my sincerest apologies for my liege's behavior. We are already indebted to you and your family for your kindness and generosity, and I would hate for this to reflect poorly on our house."

"It's perfectly alright," Niall says, confusion swirling around his head. "No apologies necessary?"

"They were giving me a tour of the grounds," Harry says with a sigh. "There's nothing to apologize for, Louis."

"It's the _polite_ thing to do," Louis replies through gritted teeth. "I believe you've taken up more than enough of the prince's time, Harry. We should take our leave."

"Oh, alright." Harry frowns a little as he follows Louis' footsteps towards the door. "Until next time," he says, turning his frown into a smile as he glances at Niall.

Niall returns the gesture, staying quiet until both Louis and Harry have disappeared. He turns away from the doorway and looks at Liam head on, who looks back at him with wide eyes.

"What d'you think of him now?" Niall asks.

"Forgive me for saying this, Sire, but I think they're both absolutely mad," Liam replies.

Niall laughs. "I may just have to agree with you on that."

*

When Niall reports to the large hall for the evening meal, he and Liam both are surprised to find Harry already there. The king and queen are already seated at their respective heads of the table which is far from unusual, but seeing Harry sitting in the usually empty chair across from Niall's place is somehow not what either of them were expecting.

Louis is standing a few steps behind him and his eyes follow both Niall and Liam as they walk around to the opposite side of the table, as do the rest of the party already seated.

"It's not like you to be late twice in one day," Niall's mother says gently as servants step up to the table to serve the first course.

"There's been a few unexpected things today," the king murmurs as he grasps his goblet in one hand and brings it up to his mouth.

Niall presses the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter while his mother chastises his father. Harry, to his credit, looks only mildly embarrassed. Just behind him, Niall can see the cross look on Louis' face for only a moment before his expression turns emotionless once again.

"Apologies once again, your majesty," Harry says. "I am indeed in your debt for the kindness you're showing me by allowing me to stay here."

"Nonsense," the queen says before the king can open his mouth again. "We are overjoyed to have you." She turns and gazes at Niall lovingly. "I think it'll be good for Niall to have an old friend around for a while."

"I have friends," Niall mutters under his breath.

He sees the look his father gives him but they don't say anything to each other. _Your royal advisor does not count_ goes unspoken but Niall hears it loud and clear. He's not supposed to befriend his advisor or any of the servants in the castle, not even when he was a young boy. It made for a very lonely upbringing, and Niall is still a little resentful.

He supposes that's the reason why he's so desperate for Liam to warm up to him and stop treating him like everyone else does. He doesn't need another servant waiting on him hand and foot, he needs a friend.

"You won't be having your afternoon lessons tomorrow," the king says after a few minutes of silence, apparently deciding that a change of topic is in order.

"I won't?" Niall asks curiously, darting his eyes between his father and Harry. He isn't sure if Harry has something to do with this but given that he's gone and inserted himself into their lives for the time being, Niall can't be sure of anything.

"The royal artist is coming to the castle," the king continues. "You're to sit for a portrait."

"I see," Niall says. He'd almost rather have the lessons instead. He hates sitting for portraits; they always take ages and he almost always despises the way he looks in them.

"Why doesn't Harry join you?" the queen suggests.

"My dear, I don't think--"

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a new one to replace the one of these two as children in the library?" the queen continues, smiling pointedly at her husband.

Harry catches Niall's eye and raises his eyebrows. Niall goes a bit red; he'd forgotten there was a portrait of the two of them in the library. He doesn't go in there all that often and it's a fairly small one, anyway.

"I suppose it would be," the king replies gruffly, apparently not keen to argue the topic any further.

"Then it's settled. Both of you will sit for the portrait tomorrow."

"What a lovely idea," Harry says, smiling widely at the queen before he turns to look at Niall. "It'll be nice to spend some quality time together, won't it?"

Niall swallows hard and avoids the question entirely by taking a long sip from his own goblet. The conversation moves on without him, giving him time to start agonizing over tomorrow already. There's just something about the way Harry looks at him that puts Niall on edge and he can't explain it.

He glances at Louis for a moment, making eye contact for a split second before Louis darts his eyes elsewhere. Niall wishes he could turn around and get Liam's input, but he simply can't. He'll have to wait until the meal is over at the very least, but given that this evening seems to be full of surprises, there's no telling what else may happen.

"Niall was kind enough to show me around the grounds this afternoon," Harry says, and Niall's ears perk up at the sound of his name and snaps him out of his inner thoughts.

"How long has it been since you were last here, Harry?" the queen asks. "I've been trying to remember."

"A good ten years, at the very least," Harry replies.

"Oh, well, you'll need a proper tour of the castle itself as well." The queen reaches over and pats Niall's hand. "I'm sure Niall would be more than happy to do that for you."

"Yes," Harry says, smiling again at Niall and sending a shiver down his spine, "you'll have to show me our portrait."

"I…" Niall clears his throat, looking away from Harry and towards his mother. "I don't see why not."

"Excellent," the queen gently claps her hands together. "What a pleasure it is, having you here, Harry."

"I assure you, pleasure's all mine."

Niall looks down at his plate, his appetite having disappeared almost entirely over the last five minutes. He pushes parts of his supper around the plate but doesn't eat any of it for the remainder of the meal, which seems to last far longer than any had before. Niall could probably name several banquets that hadn't dragged on for as long as this one meal did.

Despite his attempt to get away from the dining hall quickly, Harry manages to catch Niall in the corridor. Louis is right behind him, just as Liam is by Niall's side. Louis looks thoroughly put out for reasons which Niall is starting to understand more and more, but he stays silent while Harry speaks.

"When shall we take our tour tomorrow?" he asks.

Niall pauses to think about it for a moment. He'd hoped that he would have the night to come up with a reasonable excuse to get out of the tour entirely, but it appears that Harry may have sensed Niall's hesitancy and decided to ensure their itinerary as soon as possible.

"After the portrait?" Niall suggests. "It'll be good to stretch our legs afterwards."

"Indeed," Harry replies in a tone that Niall can't quite pinpoint the meaning behind. "Excellent idea." He bows a little and smiles. "Pleasant dreams, Niall."

"To you, as well." Niall smiles tightly as Harry turns away, heading for the east wing with Louis right behind him.

"Sire," Liam says quietly once the other two are out of earshot. "If I may?"

"What?" Niall asks.

"I think the prince is hiding something."

Niall turns around and gives Liam a curious look. "Hiding what?"

"I can't be certain, Sire, but there's something about his behavior, in his very mannerisms that comes across in a way that seems… suspicious." Liam bows his head a little. "I mean no disrespect, of course, I'm only--"

"I know, Liam, I know." Niall glances down the corridor in the direction Harry went and sighs. "I think you're right. There's something strange going on."

"Perhaps I could investigate further, Sire, and provide you with better insight."

Niall weighs the options for a moment and then nods. "Be sure not to seem suspicious yourself, Liam. I can't have you getting caught spying on the prince of a neighboring kingdom."

"Of course, Sire." Liam bows his head again. "Shall I accompany you to your quarters?"

"I can find my own way," Niall says as he places his hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning."

"As you wish, Sire."

"Good night, Liam." Niall drops his hand and chuckles softly. "And stop calling me Sire."

*

Not unlike most other days, it’s hard for Niall to fully concentrate on his morning lessons the following day. There’s a cloud hanging over his head, a shadow in his mind cast by the knowledge that he’s going to have to spend the afternoon with Harry.

He’s not angry or upset over it, but he can’t explain what makes him uncomfortable about it. The time he has left before the wedding is supposed to be spent preparing himself for the impending nuptials. Instead, he’s got Harry to deal with.

For the first time since being appointed his advisor, Liam doesn’t spend the morning with Niall. It’s both a slight relief and a little disarming for Niall, considering he’s hardly ever alone. He walks by himself from his quarters to the north wing for his lessons, where he stays in one room while his various tutors cycle in and out of the room throughout the morning.

He doesn’t see Liam until after he’s had his lunch, when he comes to accompany Niall to the other side of the castle for the portrait. Liam doesn’t offer any explanation as to why he’s been missing all morning, but Niall doesn’t ask for one either. Remembering their conversation from the night before, Niall assumes he’d started his reconnaissance and it’s probably best not to speak of it anywhere but in private.

That being said, Niall's already itching to know whether or not Liam's discovered anything regarding Harry. Whether it be something personal or about his reasoning behind arriving so early, Niall doesn't even care. He just wants to know something more about Harry that he can't seem to ask of him on his own.

The royal artist is already in the parlor when Niall and Liam enter, and he takes a moment from setting up his supplies to bow to Niall.

"Your majesty," he says, straightening up only when Niall clears his throat.

"Where would you like me?" Niall asks, a hint of hesitation in his voice. Even if Harry wasn't due to join him at any moment, he'd still be feeling awkward about sitting for a new portrait. He'll never understand why his family insist on having enormous paintings of themselves hanging all over the castle.

"Here, your majesty," the royal painter says as he gestures towards a chair that's been placed in front of his easel. Niall glances at Liam momentarily and then clears his throat again.

"Were you informed of the change to this portrait?" he asks. When he's not given an answer, Niall continues, "there's to be two people in this, not just one."

"O-Of course, your majesty." The royal painter bows again and then quickly backs away, furiously whispering to a nearby royal servant who fetches another chair.

"Sire," Liam says quietly, catching Niall's attention. "Should we be concerned at the lack of communication of the Queen's wishes?"

"Let's save that for another day," Niall replies, eyeing the arrangement of the chairs. "For now, I think we'll need to focus on keeping this from becoming a wedding portrait of myself with someone I do not intend to marry."

"Good point, Sire."

Niall catches the hint of a smile on Liam's face, but it's gone in an instant when the doors to the parlor open again and in walks Harry with Louis at his heels. Niall sees the mere flicker of a look between Liam and Louis, but doesn’t have time to dwell before his attention is monopolised by Harry.

"I'm not late, am I?" Harry asks, smiling warmly at Niall.

"Seems I was early, this time," Niall replies. Harry raises his eyebrows in amusement and snickers softly.

"Then there's hope for you yet."

Niall rolls his eyes, momentarily distracted by the scowl on Louis' face. He turns away, looking to the royal painter for direction as opposed to continuing conversation with Harry. They're about to spend several hours together, there'll be plenty of time for more remarks.

It takes nearly half an hour for both Harry and Niall to be put into positions that are aesthetically pleasing enough for the portrait to begin. Liam and Louis station themselves near the door, each one appearing to keep a close eye on their respective charges. Every time Niall glances their way, however, he could swear he almost catches Louis looking at him with that same scowl.

They're not far enough away that Niall can't see their lips moving but their voices are too quiet for him to be able to eavesdrop properly. They stop speaking whenever they realize that Niall's watching, so he does his best to keep his eyes forward and stay concentrated on the task at hand rather than what's going on around him.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Harry asks. Niall can hear the amusement in his voice and he immediately knows exactly what he's referring to.

"I'm still not allowed in that wing, you know."

Harry snorts. "I knocked over one--"

"Three," Niall corrects, smirking when Harry gives him an astonished look.

"The third was your fault," he says, laughing.

"I beg to differ," Niall replies, laughing even though he can see the royal artist is starting to get frustrated with the two of them not keeping still.

"Then beg," Harry says, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

The two of them dissolve into uncontrollable laughter shortly after, entirely throwing off their poses and sending the royal painter into a fit. It takes a solid ten minutes for both of them to get a hold of themselves, apologizing profusely the whole time.

Despite the disapproving looks from the royal painter, Niall feels oddly relaxed. It feels good to joke with someone, to _laugh_ with them. He’s wanted someone around who isn't afraid to speak their mind. Liam's getting better, but Niall knows there are limits to their relationship even if neither of them are going to say it aloud.

Memories of his childhood flash through his mind as time goes by and Niall remembers that this is how it used to be. He and Harry were always equals; they never felt the need to compete with each other or worry about saying the wrong thing. They could be wholly themselves, whoever that may be.

There’s a tiny feeling of guilt in the pit of Niall’s stomach when he thinks about how long it’s been since he even thought about Harry. All this time he’s been missing the companionship of a friend and he’d completely forgotten that he could’ve had it all along if he’d just kept in touch with Harry.

Now that he's been given the time to reflect on things, Niall thinks maybe that’s why he’s been feeling a bit weird around Harry. He's glad Harry's around to remind him of what’s most important to him. It doesn't matter why he showed up so early, only that he's _here_. If Niall's whole world is about to change, then it's nice to have a bit of his past come back to him and make everything feel normal, if only for a little while.

Both of them are on their best behavior (so to speak) for the remainder of the time spent sitting for the portrait. The conversation is light and humorous, but they manage to keep their wits about them and refrain from any more fits of uncontrollable laughter. The royal painter remains visibly stressed and Niall feels a bit sorry for him. He certainly would've had an easier time with only one subject to paint, but Niall can't help but feel as though he might've died from boredom if he hadn't had Harry beside him.

By the time the royal painter dismisses them, Niall's noticed something odd about Liam. He and Louis have hardly moved from their positions near the door, but there's something about the way Liam is standing that seems strange to Niall. He's used to Liam's posture being more than he can ever hope to achieve for himself, but usually there's no visible effort behind it.

Every time Niall glances over at Liam, it seems as though Liam's shaking. There's a look of determination on his face that Niall's never seen before, and seems as though Liam looks downright uncomfortable. Niall darts his eyes to Louis for a brief moment, but he doesn't see a shred of emotion on Louis' face. There's nothing in Louis' body language to suggest he's feeling anything remotely like what Liam is, and it intrigues Niall.

The problem is, he won't be able to ask Liam anything about it for a while yet. First he's got to follow through on his promise of giving Harry a tour of the castle, and there's no telling how long that will take.

"Where shall we start?" Harry asks as they leave the room, heading out into the corridor with Liam and Louis behind them.

"Well," Niall pauses for a moment, glancing around. "I suppose this wing is a good of a start as any."

"And we've already got one room under our belts," Harry says, gesturing over his shoulder to the room behind them. "An excellent tour so far, I'd say."

"Glad to hear it," Niall replies, laughing a little. "Onto the next?"

"Lead the way," Harry says, gesturing down the corridor with his arm. They fall into step together, the silence echoing in the otherwise empty hallway.

Niall's been down every hall in the castle a hundred times. He knows every inch of every room; hardly anything has changed as long as he's been alive and he doubts anything will change any time soon. But despite all of that, he can't think of a single thing to say about any of it as he and Harry go from one room to another, half of the time doing no more than simply peeking their heads in through the doorway.

It's odd, this awkward feeling that's growing in Niall's chest as they wander through the castle. It had been so easy to sit with Harry before, to talk and laugh as though no time had passed. There's something different about it now and Niall can't put his finger on it. He feels bashful in a way he'd never felt with anyone before and it's bound to do his head in.

All Niall wants is for things to be like they once were; to be able to spend time with Harry without having to worry about their responsibilities and duties within the real world, and here he is ruining it.

By the time they reach the library, Niall's so accustomed to not entering the room that he doesn't realize Harry's lingering until he's halfway to the next room. Liam clears his throat to catch Niall's attention, gesturing with his head so Niall looks back.

Harry's standing in the doorway, his head tilted upwards and a look of wonder on his face. He notices Niall staring at him after a few seconds and he smiles before stepping across the threshold and disappearing from view. Louis follows without looking at Niall or Liam, leaving the pair alone in the hallway.

"After you, Sire."

Niall clears his throat, letting out a short breath before adjusting his collar around his neck.

"Appears I don't have a choice," he murmurs softly. Liam doesn't reply as he follows Niall into the library.

Harry's wandering through the aisles of shelves, running his fingers across the bindings of books with Louis a few paces behind him. When Niall catches up Louis takes a few steps further back, falling into step with Liam. No words are spoken as they continue wandering through the library, but they both come to a stop when they reach the place where the portrait of the two of them as children is hung.

"And here it is," Harry says, humming softly as he gazes up at it.

"Indeed," Niall replies, for lack of anything better to say.

"Will the one from today replace it?" Harry wonders aloud, glancing sideways at Niall.

"I don't know," he says honestly. "It'll be up to my mother, I suppose."

"What will happen to this one?" Harry asks, turning so he's facing Niall. "If it gets replaced, that is."

"I don't know," Niall repeats. He laughs a little, slightly uneasy now that he's the sole focus of Harry's attention. "Retired, perhaps? Placed in storage until…" Niall's voice trails off; he doesn't really know where he was going with that thought in the first place.

"I suspect you'll be sitting for a few more portraits soon," Harry says, changing the subject after a few seconds of silence. "Once your bride arrives."

"I suppose you're right," Niall says. His eyes drop to the floor and he chuckles under his breath. "Strange, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Marriage." Niall glances at Harry, finding him still staring. Niall shrugs a little, dropping his gaze back down as he clears his throat. "It doesn't feel real, y'know. The wedding."

"Do you want it to be?"

Niall laughs. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He looks back up at the portrait and hums. "It's what's expected of me. I have to do the right thing."

Harry chuckles under his breath. "I'm sure your bride would be pleased to hear you say such a thing."

"That's not--" Niall turns to explain further, but Harry's smile stops him.

"Would you rather marry for love?" he asks.

Niall pauses. "Who wouldn't?"

Harry raises his eyebrows. They stare at each other for a long moment, so long that Niall's cheeks start to burn under Harry's gaze. He feels an urge to look away but can't seem to find the strength to do so.

"All thoughts, all passions, all delights, Whatever stirs this mortal frame, All are but ministers of Love, And feed his sacred flame."

Niall blinks. He's certain that Harry can see the confusion in his eyes, but it turns to embarrassment when Harry laughs softly and reaches past Niall's shoulder to pluck a book from the shelf behind him.

"Coleridge," Harry explains as he brandishes the book to Niall for a brief moment. "He has a way with words, doesn't he?"

"I-Indeed," Niall says, clearing his throat as Harry reshelves the book and turns away, heading for another section of the library. Louis follows as Liam lingers, waiting for Niall to make a move of his own.

"Sire?" Liam says quietly after a few seconds have passed without Niall moving a muscle.

"I'm alright," Niall says in a tone more dismissive than he's ever used with Liam before.

"Of course," Liam replies, bowing his head and stepping out of the way so that Niall can follow in Harry's footsteps.

*

The tour finishes in the east wing, favoring Harry and Louis to retire to their guest suite until supper. Niall doesn't stay for very long after they've said their goodbyes, heading off in another direction with Liam close behind. Harry watches with amusement for a few seconds before he turns to look at Louis, whose expression shows a scowl the likes of which Harry's seen before.

They don't say a word until they're behind closed doors, and even then Harry has to be the first to speak.

"Something on your mind, Louis?" he asks as he settles down on one of the sofas, relaxing into the plush cushions while Louis paces back and forth across the floor in front of him.

"You lied to me," Louis states plainly as he continues to pace. "You told me you had no ulterior motive in coming here."

"I don't."

"Stop lying!" Louis hisses sharply. "You're up to something, and you and I both know it!"

"I am not!" Harry insists. His usually easy-going nature is starting to wither the longer Louis goes on accusing him. He very rarely loses his temper but with the way things are going, it may very well happen.

"Then explain yourself!" Louis points at the door, seemingly referring to the last few hours with a shaking hand. "What were you _thinking_?!"

Harry pauses for a moment and takes a deep, calming breath. He closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them again, he smiles serenely at Louis.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No," Louis shakes his head, "no, no, _no_. You may have everyone else in this bloody castle wrapped around your finger but you _know_ I can see right through you. I'm not going to let this go until you tell me what you've got planned in that ridiculous mind of yours."

"I'm not planning--!"

"Just tell me, Harry!"

"I already told you--"

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me!" Louis shouts.

"Protect me?" Harry laughs awkwardly, half-expecting Louis to be joking. He'd never even dream of being threatened in Saorla. He has no idea what could've possibly ever put that idea in Louis' head, but judging from the look in Louis' eyes it's clear that this is no laughing matter. "Louis, what are you talking about?"

Louis sighs heavily and turns away from Harry for a moment. He takes a few seconds to himself before he turns back around, staring down at his hands as he nervously presses his fingers together.

"It's my sworn duty to protect you, Harry. And I'll do that to the best of my ability, but I can't do it properly if you're keeping things from me."

"I'm not in any danger, Louis."

"You don't know that," Louis replies gravely. "None of us do. Every one of us could be in danger at any moment."

"You're making it sound like we're at war," Harry says, still trying to lighten the situation with humor. "We're here for a wedding."

"Are we?" Louis asks.

Harry sighs deeply. He stands up, running a hand through his hair as he crosses the floor, passing by Louis and going to stand near the windows. He stays silent until Louis joins him, but even then he doesn't look anywhere other than out into the courtyard below them.

"I'm not hiding anything," he says.

"Harry…"

"I'm not," he insists. "I just…" Harry sighs again and faces Louis. "I had to come and see for myself."

"See what?"

"See if…" Harry looks down for a moment, "...if this is what Niall really wants."

Louis doesn't say anything, not even when Harry looks up at him again. They both turn towards the windows, the silence hanging over them like a couple of dark clouds.

"I remember the last time I was here," Harry says, his voice reverting back to its usual playfulness. "I'd just turned eleven. Gemma was fourteen, and I remember my mother and the Queen discussing her betrothal to a prince from another kingdom.

"It wasn't even going to happen for another four years, but my parents had already started planning it. I remember being excited about it; mostly the prospect of a party with all the good food that we weren't normally allowed to eat."

Louis snickers softly and Harry cracks a smile.

"But do you know what I remember most about Gemma's wedding?"

"The wine?" Louis teases.

"There was a lot of it," Harry admits, chuckling softly. "But no. What I remember is sitting with Niall during the reception. I told him I couldn't wait to get married so I could have a big party just like that one. And do you know what Niall said?"

Louis shakes his head.

"He told me he never wanted to get married," Harry says solemnly, "so that he could do as he liked forever."

"Harry," Louis says, his voice mildly condescending, "he was fifteen."

"What does that matter? How do you know that he doesn't still feel like that? You heard him in the library, he said he doesn't have a choice!"

"He's the kingdom's only heir," Louis explains, "of course he feels like he doesn't have a choice. Not everything is black and white, Harry."

"Shouldn't it be? At least, when it comes to this. You should get married because you want to, because you love the person you're marrying. Politics shouldn't be a factor in marriage."

"Not everyone can charm their way out of an arranged marriage," Louis replies dryly.

"This isn't about me," Harry says as he nudges Louis with his elbow. "I just want to ensure that a dear friend isn't making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Is that all?" Louis asks pointedly.

"Of course," Harry replies. He gives Louis a strange look when Louis raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing, _your majesty_."

Harry rolls his eyes, knowing full well Louis still doesn't believe him for a second. Truth be told, he hadn't been planning on anything other than what he just told Louis. He made the journey with only one thought in his mind - to find out for certain whether or not Niall truly wants to get married. He hadn't counted on anything else, including what his own heart would have to say about the matter.

*

Niall's out of breath by the time he reaches his own quarters. He hadn't realized how quickly he was walking until he stopped, and now as he clutches the back of a chair while trying to catch his breath, he feels nothing but foolish.

"Sire," Liam says hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Niall replies, though the breath in his voice tells the opposite story.

"Forgive my impertinence, but I don't believe you are."

Niall inhales deeply, mostly with the hope that it'll normalize his breathing, and turns around to face Liam. He's got an excuse queued up but upon seeing the genuine worry in Liam's eyes, it disappears as he exhales.

"Perhaps you're right," he admits, shaking his head as he turns away and collapses into the chair he'd been using as a crutch. "I don't know what I am anymore."

"If I may--"

"You may," Niall says as he waves Liam over, "as long as you don't stand behind me. Come sit, Liam."

"As you wish." Liam dutifully sits down in the chair opposite Niall, though his back remains as straight as a rod which Niall doubts is at all comfortable. "Per your request, I managed to gather information regarding our guest."

"Oh?" Niall leans back into the chair and hums softly. "Would this information have anything to do with the animosity between you and Harry's advisor?"

Liam shifts awkwardly and Niall catches a mild twitch of his lips while Liam's face stays otherwise unaffected.

"Yes," he answers in an uncomfortable tone. "I fear that I've been proven right in my doubts."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, the Prince has a bit of a… reputation."

"Reputation?"

"Forgive me, Sire, I know it is my duty to report what I've found out, but… I also fear that it's disrespectful of our guest. I don't believe that it was dutiful of the Prince's advisor to even say such things about his own Prince, truthful as they may be."

"Liam," Niall says, trying not to show how humorous he finds this entire situation, "what are you even saying? What sort of reputation does Harry have?"

"He's…" Liam drops his voice to barely a whisper, "a _lothario_."

Niall stifles a laugh, covering it by clearing his throat. "You don't say."

"If what I've been told is true," Liam goes on, still whispering, "then he's seduced more than a dozen lords and ladies of not just his own court, but others as well."

"Liam, I…" Niall struggles to find any words to properly express what he's thinking in that moment. On the one hand, based on Harry's behavior over the last few days, Niall doesn't entirely doubt the rumor. But on the other, something about it just doesn't feel right.

"I apologize if I've upset you," Liam says earnestly. "I've been struggling with the decision of whether or not to share this information with you for most of the day. Truth be told, I wish the Prince's advisor had kept his mouth shut."

Niall snorts. "You can say his name, Liam. You don't have to keep referring to him as Harry's advisor."

"Forgive me, Sire." Liam sighs. "It feels inappropriate."

"Alright, if you say so." Niall sighs, tapping his fingers against his knees. "What are we to do now that we have this… _intel_?"

Liam falters, looking genuinely surprised that Niall would even ask.

"Are you suggesting that he's here to seduce me? To steal me away from my betrothed and take control of the kingdom?"

"No, I… no," Liam stutters, "that's not what-- I don't think--"

Niall manages to keep a straight face for a few more seconds before he bursts into laughter, giving Liam what quite possibly was the fright of his life.

"I'm joking," Niall laughs and Liam lets out a nervous chuckle, as though he's not entirely sure if that's the reaction he should be having. "Who's to say that's something Harry would want?"

Liam stays quiet, though Niall doesn't really notice. He's in his head now, saying things aloud when he should probably be keeping his thoughts to himself.

"It wouldn't be a terrible thing, would it? At the very least, I'd spend the rest of my life with someone I have a genuine connection with."

"Sire?"

Niall looks up and realizes everything he just said was, in fact, out loud. He tries to laugh, but it gets caught in his throat. He looks away from Liam, nervously tugging at his shirt collar as he attempts to clear the lump in his throat and reclaim whatever dignity he once had.

"Not that… I want that." Niall clears his throat again.

"Are you trying to convince me, Sire, or yourself?" Liam asks. The sympathetic tone of his voice cuts through Niall but he tries not to show it.

"What does it matter?"

"Sire--"

"I can't go back on my word." Niall looks at Liam and shakes his head. "What I want doesn't outweigh the needs of the kingdom."

Liam nods silently as he schools his face into an emotionless expression. He's fully slipped back into his professional persona and to Niall, that means this conversation is over.

A few seconds pass before Liam respectfully gets up from his chair and takes his leave, allowing Niall to have some time to himself prior to joining the King and Queen for dinner. He stays seated as he tries to wrap his head around how his life has been so spectacularly turned upside down a week before his wedding.

Niall had assumed that there would be a number of changes to his life in the coming weeks, he just hadn't counted on anything happening before he got married.

*

The following morning, Niall receives a request from his mother. It's delivered by one of the castle pages rather than by her personally, which sets Niall a little on edge. Prior to opening the letter he's been given, Niall laments the fact that it's clear his mother has fully embraced her duties as a Queen who's hosting guests. If she hadn't, she would've come to see Niall herself rather than sending a page.

Niall looks down at the sealed letter and sighs. No matter the request, he knows he has no other option than to accept.

He discovers a few seconds later that his mother and father have decided to play a round of croquet in the courtyard and have requested not only him to join them, but Harry as well. Niall resists the urge to crumple the letter up in his hands as he gives the page a swift nod to confirm his acceptance.

The moment the page leaves the room, Niall gives in and crumples the letter before tossing it onto the floor. Liam, who's been by his side all morning, clears his throat.

"Disappointing news, Sire?"

Niall chuckles. "Not exactly."

"May I?" he asks, extending his arm towards the balled-up letter halfway across the room. Liam waits until Niall nods before he moves from his place. He picks up the letter and carefully smooths it out so he can read what is written, and upon finishing he looks at Niall.

"Now you understand," Niall says as Liam swallows harshly.

"Sire," he says as he folds the letter, "is this a wise decision?"

"Are you suggesting I deny a request from my mother?" Niall asks, snorting a little with laughter.

"I just wonder if it's wise to…" Liam clears his throat, "...openly engage with him. Given the circumstances."

"I understand your concern," Niall says with a sigh, "I have concerns of my own, as well. But if I refuse, then I'll have to give my mother and father a reason. And I don't believe I could give them any reason that would be even remotely close to the truth."

"You never have been able to lie to the Queen," Liam replies with a nod, and Niall laughs.

"She certainly does tend to see right through me."

“What will you do if the Queen asks questions?”

“I don’t know,” Niall answers honestly. “I wouldn’t even know where to start to prepare for something like that.”

“Sire,” Liam says in a worried tone, “perhaps it’s best you decline.”

“Liam,” Niall says with a soft chuckle, “you and I both know that’s not a choice I have. One way or another, I’ll be in the garden this afternoon with my mother and father and…”

“Harry,” Liam supplies.

Niall snickers. “No longer referring to him as ‘the Prince’?”

“Well,” Liam’s cheeks go red, “he does have a name.”

“He does,” Niall replies with a grin, never having felt more proud of Liam in his life, “indeed he does.”

There’s a heavy weight on Niall’s shoulders as he makes his way to the gardens later that afternoon. Liam’s walking along beside him even though their conversation is nonexistent. Niall takes comfort in the fact that Liam fell into pace with him instead of walking the customary two paces behind.

He replays their discussion from the night before in his head as they walk. Niall wasn’t able to derive any new information from his subconscious while he slept, and he awoke feeling just as confused and out of sorts as he had when he went to bed. As a result, he has absolutely no idea what’s going to happen when he sees Harry.

To Niall’s profound relief, he’s the first to appear in the gardens for the croquet match. He assumes his mother and father will be showing up at any moment, and the same goes for Harry. He shares a look of relief with Liam but it lasts for approximately five seconds before Harry enters Niall’s eyeline.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Harry teases as he approaches. Liam immediately steps aside and falls in behind Niall. “Are you actually early for our croquet match?”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Niall replies, doing an excellent job of masking how fast his heart is beating just from looking at Harry.

“Indeed,” Harry says, smiling widely. “Do you think the King and Queen would be amenable to the two of us playing as a team?”

Niall swallows hard. “They… might be.”

“And what about you?” Harry asks.

“What about me?”

“How do you feel about partnering up with me?”

Niall laughs softly and Harry smiles at the sound.

“Just as long as you don’t get me into any trouble,” Niall replies, giving Harry a taste of his own medicine. Harry’s eyes widen a little but he doesn’t have time to reply before the King and Queen are announced and they both turn to bow.

“What a lovely afternoon,” the Queen says, smiling brightly at both Niall and Harry. “A perfect day for a match, don’t you think?”

“Indeed, your Highness.” Harry smiles at the Queen and Niall nods in agreement.

“I had to persuade the King to join us,” the Queen whispers conspiratorially, “but I believe he’ll agree with me that it was the right decision, don’t you, dear?”

“Yes, my love,” the King answers automatically despite not having been a part of the conversation.

Niall stifles a laugh behind his hand as his mother gives him a look of utter satisfaction. She has the King wrapped around her finger and everyone in the kingdom knows it.

“Take notice, my son,” she says in a soft voice as she places her hand on Niall’s shoulder, “you must always listen to your heart.”

She winks at him before she passes by, seeming to float across the grass towards the croquet mallets. Harry waits a beat before joining her, sending Niall an amused look as he crosses the grass in front of him.

“Sire?” Liam says quietly once Louis has followed Harry, leaving the pair by themselves.

“Is it too late to feign illness?” Niall mutters, only loud enough for Liam to hear.

“I fear so, Sire.”

Niall sighs heavily, steeling himself before he goes to claim the remaining croquet mallet and take his place alongside Harry as the game begins.

It’s been long enough since Niall played croquet that his skills are a little lacking, causing a learning curve that he wishes he hadn’t needed. His mother’s always been an excellent player and his father is stubborn enough that his determination usually outweighs his lack of skill. Harry, on the other hand, appears to be playing poorly on purpose from the moment the match begins.

He spends an inordinate amount of time preparing his shots, staring down at the grass with his torso bent so far forward that it’d be impossible for his bum not to stick out. The first time he does it Niall has to clasp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. He has to feign a coughing fit when he bursts into laughter upon looking over at Liam, who looks utterly scandalized by the whole display.

Louis, to his credit, looks completely unfazed. Niall doesn’t even want to think about how often this sort of thing happens back in Saorla.

The match progresses normally despite Harry’s terrible gameplay. The King and Queen take the lead early on, leaving the other two in a seemingly endless game of catch-up. As a result, Niall and Harry are left at one end of the croquet pitch while the King and Queen carry on towards the later wickets.

“If I didn’t know better,” Niall muses, “I’d say you were playing poorly on purpose.”

“Me?” Harry says, feigning surprise. “Why would I ever do a thing like that?”

“You tell me.”

Harry shrugs. “I suppose an argument could be made that it’s bad form to be both guest and victor.”

“I suppose it could,” Niall agrees. “The same could be said about lying to your host and not giving fair chase.”

“Am I not?” Harry asks, smiling as the King hollers that the turn has passed to Harry. He gestures to show that he’s heard the King’s words, raising his eyebrows at Niall before he assumes his apparently natural position in deciding his next shot.

Niall averts his eyes and tugs at his collar, absentmindedly wishing he’d dressed in something that breathes a little better under the hot sun. He looks back when he hears the clash of Harry’s mallet against the croquet ball and sees that, for once, Harry’s made a fairly decent shot.

Harry grins widely as he rests his mallet against his shoulder and saunters off in the direction his ball went, leaving Niall to take his own shot.

“Fair chase, indeed,” Niall mutters to himself.

The match ends as Niall expected it to with his mother and father winning while he and Harry were still trying to catch up. He doesn't mind the loss because his mother is overjoyed and even his father is smiling. It brings him happiness to see them this way, especially when they've both been stretched rather thin with all the preparations for the wedding.

The King bids them all farewell shortly after as he has several other duties to attend to for the rest of the afternoon. The Queen bids the servants not to clear the wickets just yet and stops both Harry and Niall from giving up their mallets.

"Why don't you two play another round?" she says, smiling at the pair.

Niall opens his mouth to protest, but Harry speaks first.

"I suppose I could do with a bit more practice," he says, smiling back at the Queen.

"As could my son," she remarks, winking at Niall as he stares at her open-mouthed. "Unfortunately I cannot stay, but I bid you both a good afternoon."

Harry bows to her while Niall steps in closer to whisper to his mother, but he can hardly get his objection out before she's speaking to him in a low tone.

"Do try to enjoy yourself," she tells him as she gently touches his cheek. She turns away before Niall can say another word and her servants gather around her as she leaves the garden.

Niall turns back towards Harry who's leaning on his croquet mallet as he smiles. There's an air about him that makes Niall's nerves increase tenfold. His hands shake as he takes a few steps across the grass and he closes them tightly around the handle of his own mallet in the hopes that Harry won't notice how nervous he is.

"Shall we?" Harry says, stepping aside to allow Niall the first turn.

Niall glances over at Liam, who's standing several feet away on the edge of the pitch. Louis is standing nearby and they both seem to have the same look of intrigue, though Liam's is coupled with a glare so long as Harry's back is turned.

"I suppose we shall," Niall answers as he steps up to take his first shot. It's a good shot, better than any he had during the first match, and Harry applauds.

"Not bad," he muses as he steps forward so that he is standing directly in front of Niall when he takes his own turn. Niall swallows hard as Harry twists his hips far more than necessary while swinging his mallet, sending the red ball across the grass towards the first hoop.

Niall chuckles under his breath as Harry turns around with a broad smile.

"Fair chase?" Harry says, cocking his hips as he puts his mallet over his shoulder.

"I'd say so," Niall replies, shaking his head as a servant appears with the black ball, setting it up for Niall's second turn.

The second match is far more competitive than the first, but Harry still manages to take every opportunity he's given to distract Niall as best he can. It's not necessarily a tactic to ensure victory, considering Harry doesn't try to interfere with any of Niall's shots, but it certainly works well enough that Niall has trouble concentrating on anything but Harry.

It's a surprise to Niall when he eventually wins the match, but it doesn't appear to be surprising to Harry in the least, judging by the smile on his face when they shake hands over the last wicket.

"Well played," Harry says. The curve of his mouth is much more of a smirk than a smile, and Niall snickers softly. There's a certain amount of confidence that comes from winning and it appears that it's overruling his nerves, fueling a side of himself that can take what Harry's been dishing out and serve it right back to him.

"You, as well. Though I must admit, I surely thought you'd best me in the end."

"Well," Harry says, shrugging a little as he leans on his croquet mallet. "Perhaps you're better than you thought."

"Perhaps," Niall muses. "Or you've still got that notion about it being bad form to be both victor and guest."

"Are you suggesting that I let you win?" Harry asks, amusement evident in his voice.

"I might be," Niall replies. Harry chuckles as he takes a step forward. They're close enough now that they could speak softly without anyone being able to eavesdrop. None of the servants have moved to clear up the wickets, and neither Liam nor Louis have moved from their positions since the match started.

"I could be persuaded into a rematch," Harry says, "just the two of us."

"It's just the two of us now," Niall replies, unsure of what Harry means exactly.

"Is it?" Harry asks, his eyes darting briefly to the side and back to stare at Niall. In that moment, Niall knows exactly what Harry means. They're never alone, not really.

"That's a lot of effort for a simple croquet match," Niall says.

"Then perhaps we should choose something else." Harry's eyes sparkle with the possibility of mischief. "You know, to make it worthwhile."

"Perhaps," Niall repeats.

"That is, if you truly feel the need to prove yourself the victor," Harry says with a challenging look in his eyes. Niall chuckles a little and meets Harry's eyes with a similar look.

"Name your game," he declares, "and you'll see. I'll win."

Harry laughs delightedly and extends his hand. "I'll take that bet."

*

Niall spends much of the following day expecting Harry to pop up at any given moment with a challenge, but the day ends with their only interaction having been at supper. Not once does Harry interrupt one of Niall's lessons or sneak up behind him in the corridors. It's enough to put Niall on edge, always expecting something that never actually happens, but as he lies awake in his bed that night he wonders if perhaps he's the one who's making something out of nothing.

He and Harry were inseparable as children, that much is certain. Niall never had to wonder where Harry was or what he was doing because whenever Harry would come visit, they'd always spend as much time together as possible. Now that they're older and have responsibilities it shouldn't be a surprise that they can't spend all of their time together.

Niall can't seem to decide on how he feels about it. On the one hand, there's a certain amount of relief that comes from not being in Harry's presence all the time. But on the other, he can't stop himself from thinking about Harry and wondering what he's up to when Niall isn't around. He wishes his mind would just pick a side already and stick with it; he may actually go mad before this week is through.

Predictably, his guard is down on the next day when Harry surprises him just as his last morning lesson ends. He brandishes a picnic basket that Louis is holding which looks to be rather heavy, but Niall simply stares at Harry.

"What's that?"

"It's a picnic basket," Harry explains, his tone affected as though Niall were a child. "Haven't you seen one before?"

"Well, yes, obviously," Niall says as he rises from his chair and carefully approaches Harry. "But what are you doing with it?"

"I've come to steal you away for a picnic," Harry says, blinking a little when Niall's expression remains the same. "Is that not obvious?"

"A picnic?" Niall repeats.

"Yes. I've spent all morning working on all your favorite dishes--"

Louis clears his throat loudly and Harry pauses. Niall darts his eyes between the two, landing on Harry just as he starts again.

"Alright, it was mostly your cooks who--"

Louis clears his throat again and Harry huffs.

"Okay, I didn't actually cook anything or put it in the basket," Harry says pointedly. Niall stifles a laugh as Harry puts on a winning smile and gestures towards the basket again. "But I do get credit for the idea, don't I?"

"I suppose you do," Niall replies. He turns towards Liam and nods for him to come and join them. "It appears we'll be having lunch somewhere in the grounds today." He turns back to Harry and clasps his hands together. "Have you selected a spot for us?"

Harry blinks. "That… I have not done, no."

"All this food and nowhere to eat," Niall tuts.

"I had a very busy morning," Harry protests. "And surely you'd know the best place anyway, seeing as how this is _your_ castle and I'm your guest."

"Alright," Niall says with a laugh, "let us go then, before your advisor collapses under the weight of that basket."

"Thank you, Sire," Louis says in a strained voice as he backs up to allow Harry and Niall to pass through the doorway.

Niall leads them out to the gardens, picking a spot that's near where they played croquet but far enough away from the castle that they hopefully won't be bothered. Liam assists Louis in laying several blankets down across the grass and setting out all the different types of food that were stuffed in the basket.

"A genuine feast," Niall comments as he and Harry make themselves comfortable. Liam and Louis remain standing on the edge of the blankets, remaining stoic as ever.

"I didn't know what to expect for your appetite," Harry says, "so I thought it best to over-prepare."

"Indeed you did," Niall says as he takes it all in. "I daresay we have enough to feed a dozen, from the looks of it."

"Perhaps we could find others to enjoy it with us," Harry says as he cocks his head to the side, giving Louis a grin.

Louis gives Harry an unimpressed look and stays absolutely still.

"If only we had company," Niall continues, playing along as he gives Liam a weighted stare. Liam stares back with pleading eyes, almost begging Niall to leave well enough alone.

"C'mon then," Harry says as he reaches up and tugs at Louis' trousers. "Otherwise we'll let this food go to waste and what would the King and Queen think of that?"

Louis breathes in deeply, letting it out slowly as he stares down at Harry with a glare. For a moment, Niall truly believes that they're about to start arguing again, but then Louis does something completely unexpected. He sits down.

Liam looks absolutely scandalized.

"Your turn, Liam," Niall says brightly, gesturing for him to join them.

"Sire, I really shouldn't. It's not appropriate."

"If you don't, they'll only keep asking," Louis says, surprising all three of them when he speaks. "If you're to keep the Prince to his schedule, you'd bloody well better sit."

Liam exhales sharply, looking absolutely furious as he reasons with Louis' logic in his head. After a few moments, he reluctantly sits down as well.

"Excellent," Harry says as he claps his hands together. "Now, who's first?"

Despite having been successful at getting Louis and Liam to join the picnic, they both remain rather stubborn about joining in on the conversation. In particular, Liam remains extremely quiet while only accepting the bare minimum of the offered food. Niall finds some solace in the fact that Louis doesn't appear to have the same reservations about eating alongside the two princes, though he's not quite sure what that says about either of them.

He also can't help but wonder whether he's going to get an earful about all of this from Liam later on. Even if Liam doesn't openly discuss his feelings, he'll certainly remind Niall that it was entirely inappropriate and should never happen again.

"So, I've been thinking," Harry hums softly as he leans on his elbow, angling himself in Niall's direction, "about our rematch."

"Have you?" Niall replies. He feels the weight of both Liam and Louis' stares on the two of them, knowing full well that this is absolutely new information for one of them, possibly even both. He makes an effort to keep his eyes on Harry while his cheeks turn pink. "And what have you come up with?"

"Well, perhaps instead of a proper rematch, we should engage in something a little less formal."

"What do you have in mind?"

Harry smiles and lets his head loll to the side. "Been to your stables lately?"

Louis, who had chosen that moment to take a sip from his glass, chokes on his wine and nearly spits it out all over himself. He apologizes for the interruption and cleans himself off with a napkin that Liam hands to him, but all the while Harry keeps his eyes on Niall.

"The… stables?" Niall repeats. "I'm not following."

"Traditionally, horses are kept in stables," Harry explains wryly.

"Yes, I know that."

"And, if I remember correctly, you do know how to ride."

"I do," Niall says, "but if _I_ remember correctly, you do not."

Harry laughs. "I have learned a few things since we were last together, Niall."

"Apparently so," Niall replies, joining in on the laughter. Liam clears his throat pointedly, but when Niall turns to see what's on his mind, Liam shakes his head. Niall gives him a strange look before turning his attention back to Harry. "So, you want to ride horses, is that it?"

"Essentially," Harry replies with a nod. "I thought it might be fun."

"Well…" Niall sighs a little and shrugs, "I don't see why we couldn't arrange that, right Liam?"

"Yes, Sire," Liam says automatically.

"In that case, what do you have on your schedule for tomorrow?" Harry asks, looking delighted that his suggestion has been so well received. Niall looks at Liam for help, considering he rarely knows his own schedule prior to the morning of, and Liam's mouth twists in a slightly worried expression.

"Unfortunately, Sire, you have a full day with the King tomorrow."

"All day?" Niall asks, and Liam nods in response.

"What about the day after?" Harry asks earnestly.

"The morning is free, but--" Liam begins to explain, but Harry interrupts.

"Excellent! We can do it then."

"Please, Sire, if I may…" Liam carefully interjects and both Niall and Harry turn to look at him. "Your… _bride_ arrives that afternoon."

"Oh." Niall blinks. "I see."

There's a few moments of silence and the air surrounding the picnic suddenly feels thick. Niall stares down at the blanket underneath them, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable as though someone has somehow filled his chest with lead.

"All the more reason to spend the morning on horseback," Harry says, breaking the silence. "A few hours of freedom before… well, you know."

Harry smiles at Niall, but there's a tinge to it that Niall has never seen before. Usually Harry's smiles are filled with warmth and glee, but not this one. He's holding something back, but Niall doesn't know what. He attempts a smile of his own, but he suspects it looks just as disheartened as Harry's.

"Agreed," Niall declares, seeming to surprise everyone but most of all, Liam. "You and Louis," he says as he turns towards Liam, "shall accompany us to the stables that morning, but we won't require you beyond there."

"Sire, I--" Liam tries to protest, but Niall remains firm.

"I'm sure you remember as well as I what happened the last time you were on a horse, Liam."

It's Liam's turn to go pink then, and he bows his head slightly. "Yes, Sire."

Harry hums appreciatively and turns to Louis. "You'll be able to get along without me for a few hours, won't you?"

Louis sighs deeply. "Try not to get yourself into any trouble, _Sire_."

Liam tries to talk Niall out of meeting Harry at the stables several times over the next day and a half. It's difficult to do considering Liam will only speak of it behind closed doors when he and Niall are completely alone, which is not a position they find themselves in too often anymore. And even when it does happen, Niall is quick to change the subject.

He knows the reasons behind Liam's objection. He doesn't need to hear them listed over and over; he's made up his mind about this and he's not about to change it.

Niall has come to terms with the fact that however he feels towards Harry will remain solely that - feelings that won't ever progress to anything more. He's getting married on Saturday and after that he won't see Harry again for who knows how long. There's no harm in spending time with an old friend.

Still, Niall wishes Liam would just accept that this is the way things are going to be and stop bringing it up. It's created a tension between them that Niall would rather never exist. He finds it hard to speak to Liam at all, even about trivial things, due to the worry that Liam will somehow steer the conversation to Harry. Deep down, Niall knows Liam's just looking out for his best interests and that he should be grateful.

On the other hand, if there were ever a time to be a little reckless, Niall can't help but think this would be it.

"Is that all, Sire?" Liam asks after Niall's horse has been saddled by one of the attendants in the stables. A little ways away, Harry is struggling to mount his horse despite having help from both Louis and another attendant. Niall had been watching with amusement before Liam caught his attention and he stares at Liam for a moment, feeling overwhelmingly guilty about the look in Liam's eyes.

"Yes, Liam," he says finally, "thank you."

Liam bows and then starts to turn around to leave but at the last moment, he pauses. "Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful," he says. Liam's eyes dart to Harry for a brief moment before he looks at Niall once more. Instead of waiting for Niall to reply or ask what he means, Liam turns around and starts making his way back to the castle.

A few seconds later, Louis passes by and huffs a little. Niall turns to look at him and Louis clears his throat.

"Forgive my impertinence, your majesty, but…" Louis glances back at Harry who's now astride on his horse and gently leading it around the stable, "please make sure he comes back in one piece."

Niall chuckles. "I'll do my best."

Louis bows his head and then heads in the same direction Liam went, leaving Niall alone with his thoughts. Niall mounts his horse with far more ease than Harry did (and without the help of any of the nearby attendants), and starts leading the way out of the stables.

"Alright?" he asks Harry as he comes up beside him on his own horse.

"Never better," Harry replies with a broad grin.

"Louis seems to think you might hurt yourself," Niall teases.

Harry scoffs as he adjusts his grip on the reins of his horse. "I'm an excellent rider, he's just paranoid."

"Aren't they all?" Niall muses softly.

"Shall we?" Harry asks. He gestures towards the far end of the castle grounds, where a trail leads off into the thick grove of trees.

"Let's," Niall replies. They start off at a gentle trot, both of them staying silent as they ride.

It's late enough in the morning that the sun is shining down on them, making its way through the leaves on the trees and casting shadows all over the trail below their horses' hooves. There's a certain sense of magic in the air that fills Niall with a sense of curiosity that he doesn't often get when cooped up in the castle. He prefers being out of doors even though he rarely gets the chance anymore.

His mind wanders as he listens to the hoofbeats of the two horses on the dirt path. The gentle sway of his body lulls him further into a calm state of being which allows for his thoughts to drift in and out of his head with abandon.

Harry seems to be under the same sort of spell, as neither of them speak for a good long while. They enjoy each other's company along with the peaceful beauty of nature as it surrounds them.

Niall doesn't know what Liam was so worried about; this is exactly the sort of thing Niall needed prior to the wedding. He never would've gotten this sort of serenity if he'd stayed in the castle this morning. Any of the nerves that threatened him before are long gone now, and Niall breathes a little easier.

However, he's so lost in his own thoughts that when Harry does actually decide to break the silence and speak, Niall hardly even hears him.

"Hmm?" Niall looks over at Harry, accidentally leading his horse slightly off the trail. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were alright, but I think you answered the question already," Harry replies with a gentle laugh. "You seem distracted today."

Niall scoffs a little and shrugs. "I suppose I am. I have a lot to think about."

"Indeed you do," Harry says. His tone isn't as playful as before and it piques Niall's curiosity. "What are you thinking about right now, if I may be so bold?"

Niall's mind goes absolutely blank. He laughs awkwardly as he steers his horse back onto the trail and away from the apple tree it may have been heading towards. "Just… things."

"What sort of things?" Harry asks. Niall doesn't even know where to start, and so when he says nothing Harry prompts, "your bride?

Niall chuckles awkwardly. "She certainly is one of the things on my mind."

Harry hums softly, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as he looks down at the reins in his hands. Niall suddenly feels bashful for continuing to look at Harry when he's not looking back, and he turns his head.

"You haven't met her, have you?"

Harry's voice snaps Niall's attention back to him, and he clears his throat. "No," he answers, "and I suspect I won't until the ceremony."

"It's a strange custom, isn't it?" Harry hums thoughtfully. "Marrying someone you've never met. Agreeing to spend the rest of your life with a complete stranger."

"Better than being alone, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Harry tilts his head. "Or is it the same thing, if you don't love the person?"

"I might," Niall says, although his tone isn't altogether convincing. "Gemma had an arranged marriage, didn't she?"

Harry laughs fondly, nodding his head as he says, "there are exceptions to the rule."

"So you're saying the rule is those who have their marriages arranged can't fall in love?"

"Not exactly," Harry replies. "I'm just saying that it might be better to marry someone you do love, rather than someone you don't."

Niall shakes his head. A few seconds of silence go by before Harry speaks again.

"Do you disagree?"

"I don't kn--" Niall sighs. "I just think… maybe you're putting it too simply. This sort of thing can't be black and white."

"What does your heart tell you?"

Niall blinks. "That's… that's not what I was saying."

"But it's what I'm asking. Do you truly believe, in your heart of hearts, that this is the right decision?"

"It's not that simple," Niall says, starting to feel a bit flustered under Harry's intense gaze. "You're twisting my words."

"It's an innocent question."

"Are you saying that everyone should follow their heart's desire? No matter the consequences?"

Harry raises his eyebrows thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of it like that, but perhaps. Within reason, I suspect."

"Within reason," Niall echoes with a laugh. "And what, pray tell, is this reason you speak of?"

"Well, if your heart tells you to hurt someone, then you probably shouldn't listen."

Niall laughs and the tension between them breaks. For a moment, he thinks maybe the conversation will change to some other topic. They're going further into the woods than Niall's been before and he wonders offhandedly whether they should turn around.

"But," Harry says carefully, like he's working out the words in his head before he says them. "If your heart is telling you that something doesn't feel right, or that someone else could… then perhaps you should listen."

Niall swallows hard and looks down at his saddle, running his fingers along the edge and using it as an excuse not to look Harry in the eye.

"Well… I can't know either way for sure, can I?" He clears his throat. "Maybe I will love her. Maybe it'll happen the moment I see her."

"How would you know?" Harry asks, a slight teasing in his voice. "Have you ever been in love before?"

"I…" Niall swallows again and tugs at his collar. "No, but surely… surely I'd know, wouldn't I? If I felt it, I'd know."

"Probably," Harry muses.

"Probably," Niall mutters, scoffing out a laugh as Harry smiles at him. "Alright, then, if you've got all the answers then you tell me. How would I know?"

Harry chuckles softly. "I suppose you've got the right idea. You'll know."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Well, thank you _so_ much, that's very helpful--"

"You'll feel a bit nervous around them," Harry says, interrupting Niall in a gentle yet sure voice. "A sort of excitement that keeps you on your toes, but in a good way. The kind of feeling you might chase because it's good."

Niall stays quiet as his heartbeat picks up. He tries not to show any change to his mood on his face, though he's certain Harry may already have noticed.

"You'll get a funny feeling in your chest," Harry says, demonstrating by putting his hand on his own chest, "where your heart beats so fast and you feel so light that you might just float away if they look at you."

Harry laughs softly and Niall twists his reins around his hand.

"Love feels like that?" he asks, trying to keep his voice steady. "Have you felt it?"

"I, umm…" Harry shrugs a little and gives Niall a coy smile. "Once or twice, yeah."

"Right." Niall clears his throat, feeling like he's suddenly just come crashing back down to the earth. The memory of what Liam told him about Harry's reputation in his own kingdom flashes though his mind, and Niall's throat goes tight. "Like I said, maybe I'll feel that for my bride."

"Niall," Harry says, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Niall says as he starts to lead his horse around and head back towards the stables.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks, encouraging his own horse to follow Niall.

"I think it may be time for us to begin heading back," Niall says over his shoulder.

"Already?" Harry asks, urging his horse a little faster to catch up. "We've hardly been--"

"Lots to do," Niall says loudly, "before the wedding, you know."

"If you insist." Harry's voice is far quieter than before, and Niall takes that to mean that the conversation is officially over. They both remain silent on the ride back to the stables, and Niall forces himself to keep his eyes straight ahead, not letting them wander towards Harry even for a second.

He's been so foolish. He's been building all of this up in his head and for what? Harry said it himself; he's been in love before. Niall has no idea what that feels like, he can't be certain that what he's been feeling over the last week is even an iota of what Harry's talking about. It could just be pre-wedding butterflies that will go away the moment Harry does.

He can't let himself get distracted anymore. In two days' time, he'll be getting married and that is that. After the wedding, Harry will return to his own kingdom and Niall will remain in Saorla with his bride.

They're greeted by the stable attendants, who do well enough with masking their surprise at the earlier than expected return. Niall is helped down off of his horse first and he has every intention of making his way back to the castle with or without Harry following him. He pauses for the briefest moment, watching as Harry is helped down from his own horse before he decides that there's no reason for him to wait around. He thanks the attendants for their help and heads for the stable doors, but he stops when he hears Harry's voice call out his name a few seconds later.

"Wait," Harry insists when Niall turns around. Niall does as he's asked, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as Harry thanks each of the stable attendants individually before walking quickly to catch up to Niall.

"What is it?" Niall asks, keeping his voice low as the attendants go about their duties, still well within earshot of the two of them.

"If I've upset you, I'm truly sorry. It wasn't my intention."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Niall says curtly. He absolutely does not want to be having this conversation, especially not in the bloody stables of all places.

"Clearly there is," Harry insists. "You asked for my opinion, but I didn't--"

"And you gave it," Niall interrupts. "And now I know that we have very different opinions on marriage, and that's fine. You're not the one getting married, I am."

"Yes, but--"

"But what? You've made it very clear that you don't approve of arranged marriages. And while I can appreciate the idealistic point of view you've chosen to live your life according to--"

"What?" Harry scoffs a little, but Niall continues on.

"--I don't have that luxury. I have to think of my family, my kingdom. I made a promise, I have to keep it."

"So that's what's making you do this?" Harry asks, scoffing even louder. "Your sense of honor?"

"What's wrong with honor?"

"Nothing," Harry answers, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "But tell me, where's the honor in living a lie?" 

"What lie?" Niall hisses, stepping closer to Harry as he glances around to ensure no one is eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You know what lie," Harry replies.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The lie that you're telling yourself. The lie that you're going to live happily ever after with this person you don't even know."

"What does it matter?" Niall asks, his voice rising a bit. "Why do you even care?"

"You know why."

"Really? Do I?" Niall scoffs angrily. "You've got some nerve, telling me how to live my life when you--"

Harry reaches out and grabs the front of Niall's shirt, and before Niall can pull himself free, Harry's kissing him. The kiss lasts maybe three seconds before Niall gathers his wits and steps backwards, far enough away that Harry won't be able to do that again.

"Why did you do that?" Niall asks, suddenly breathing hard while his heart practically beats out of his chest.

"Really?" Harry laughs humorlessly. "You still don't know?"

"Know what?" Niall groans. "On second thought, no. I don't want to know."

"Niall--"

"No, I'm tired of your riddles. You've been cryptic for days; half the time I don't even know who you are anymore. I never know what you're thinking or where I stand with you. Please, just stop."

"Niall," Harry tries again as he reaches out to grab Niall's arm.

"Just stop!" Niall snaps. "You really don't know when to quit, do you? Have you never been told no in your life?"

"Niall, please, just--"

There's a pause that lasts only a few seconds, but they're the longest seconds either of them have ever known. Niall waits for Harry to say something, to explain himself in a way that actually makes sense. But Harry either doesn't know what to say or can't bring himself to admit what's been going on, and he stays silent.

Niall shakes his head and turns away from Harry, and this time he isn't stopped.

*

There's a whirlwind of emotion spinning around Harry's head. His heart feels like it's about to fall out of his chest entirely. He can hardly breathe, he can just barely keep himself on the right path to get back to the east wing. The only thing he knows for certain is that he has to leave Saorla immediately.

The one thing he didn't expect is to find Louis standing at the door to their guest suite with none other but Niall's right hand man, Liam Payne.

Liam looks as startled to see Harry as Harry is to see him, but he makes an exit so abrupt that Louis' mouth is still hanging open when he turns around to see what scared Liam off.

"Back so soon?" Louis asks in a puzzled voice. The moment his eyes meet Harry's, all traces of humor vanish from his face and in a far more serious tone he asks, "Harry, what's happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry says as he pushes past Louis and goes straight for his chambers. Despite the vain hope that for once Louis won't follow him, Harry is not left to his own devices.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Harry says as he starts gathering up his belongings and flinging them onto the bed, haphazardly preparing them to be packed away in his trunk once he actually finds wherever it's been hidden over the last week.

"It _looks_ like you're getting ready to leave," Louis says as he follows Harry around the room, keeping just the right amount of distance to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of Harry's arms. "Which I know can't be true, seeing as how the wedding is in two days."

Harry stiffens at the mention of the wedding, but he recovers quickly enough that there's a small chance Louis didn't see the reaction.

"Surely you're not thinking of missing the wedding, are you?" Louis asks carefully.

"And if I am?" Harry replies as he continues to avoid making eye contact with Louis. He opens one cabinet after another in the hopes that he'll finally find his trunk, but so far no such luck.

"Harry," Louis says patiently, "you can't."

"Why not?"

"I would think there's an obvious answer to that," Louis replies. He's clearly amused by Harry's display of theatrics at the moment, and that's the final straw to tip Harry's anger over the edge.

"Well, what is it?" he demands, finally spinning around to face Louis. "Because whatever it is, I don't care. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and I are going back to Ramuvaria whether you like it or not."

"Harry--"

"I am your prince!" Harry shouts. "And you will do as I say!"

Louis, to his credit, remains unaffected. Harry pants as their staring contest continues, his anger fueling a shortness of breath that only serves to make him even more upset.

"Tell me, _my prince_ , the reason behind our sudden departure."

"I don't have to have a reason--"

"Then tell me what I should tell the King and Queen, who have been so kind to us. Surely they'll need a reason as to why we arrived a week early only to leave a day before the wedding was to take place."

Harry tears his eyes away from Louis and exhales sharply.

"Also, what will we tell my King and Queen, your mother and father, upon our return? Surely they will suspect something if we arrive back in Ramuvaria early."

"It doesn't matter what you tell them, we're leaving," Harry says. He tries to keep his voice level, to maintain the level of severity it held only moments ago, but it wavers against his will.

"If you insist," Louis says. "I shall go request an audience with their royal majesties, and then you may tell them your reasoning personally."

Harry chokes on his breath as Louis turns to leave the room. " _What?_ "

"If I am not to have the reason," Louis says as he turns back around, "then you shall give it to the King and Queen. I cannot be the messenger of something I do not know."

"Louis," Harry says with a heavy sigh. "Please."

Louis steps forward and places a hand on Harry's shoulder. He waits until Harry's looking at him straight in the eyes before he speaks in a tone far softer and gentler than before.

"Tell me what happened, Harry. If you tell me, perhaps we can make it right."

"We can't," Harry says, his voice catching on a sob. "There's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Niall's getting married one way or another," Harry says as tears start to fall from his eyes. "Nothing I do matters anymore."

"Oh, Harry," Louis murmurs. He carefully pulls Harry into an embrace and Harry cries softly into his shoulder.

"I never should have come here," Harry whispers a few minutes later once the bulk of his tears have stopped.

"There was no stopping you," Louis says with a light chuckle. "You're quite stubborn, you know."

Harry snorts before he carefully extricates himself from Louis' arms and rubs his hands over his face. He breathes out a heavy sigh and looks at Louis with defeat.

"What am I to do?"

"Well," Louis sighs, "for starters, you can't leave before the wedding."

"But--"

"Your father would have your head _and mine_ if I let you disrespect Saorla in that fashion." Louis crosses his arms. "I know it seems a terrible feat at the moment, but it's your duty as a guest of this kingdom to attend the wedding."

"Alright," Harry mumbles.

"But I will make all the necessary arrangements for our departure first thing in the morning on Sunday. You'll have fulfilled your duty by then, and there's no reason for us to stay here any longer."

"Thank you," Harry whispers. Louis puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezes it, giving him a soft smile as he does so.

"I'm always here for you, my prince."

Louis takes his leave shortly after, and Harry makes a space for himself on his bed amongst all of his belongings that he tossed onto the surface before. He curls up and closes his eyes, willing himself not to start crying all over again as his mind traitorously replays the events that took place in the stables.

Niall is all but lost to him and Harry has to accept that.

 

There's a heavy weight in Niall's mind for the whole of the following day. He's constantly reminded of the fact that he's getting married in the morning to someone he met for all of five minutes the day before. From the moment he saw her all he could do was compare her to Harry. He didn't mean for it to happen and he certainly doesn't mean to keep doing it. It isn't fair to his bride, and it's certainly not fair to himself or Harry. He's made his decision: he's going to get married.

Niall doesn't have the time to waste thinking about any of this, what with all the preparations going on inside the castle. The final fitting for his wedding attire takes several hours, and beyond that he's got half a dozen meetings scheduled with various other advisors on top of greeting guests as they arrive at the castle. Even if he wanted to seek out Harry, he simply doesn't have the time.

By evening, Niall's a shell of the man he usually is. All he has to do is get through one more meal before he can retire to his chambers and hopefully sleep off the feeling of dread that's been growing ever larger as the day has gone by.

It becomes clear upon his entry to the dining hall that the day has one more task for Niall to suffer through before he can be alone: he must sit through a meal with not only his parents but his bride and her parents, as well as Harry. And, to add insult to injury, it appears as though Harry's place at the table has switched from across Niall's to right beside him.

Niall tries not to show his discomfort; he knows it makes sense from a formal standpoint. He and his bride to be aren't to be seated next to each other until the feast following their wedding. It's only right that she and her parents are given one side of the table while Harry, a friend of Saorla's royal family, sits on the opposite next to Niall.

However, Niall certainly doesn't have to be happy about it. Nor does he actually have to _speak_ to Harry if he doesn't want to.

As the meal progresses, the tension between Niall and Harry grows ever thicker. They haven't said a single word to each other; they've hardly spoken at all. There are more than enough other people at the table to keep several conversations going at once, leaving the silence between Niall and Harry to go unnoticed.

Niall actually begins to think that they'll make it through the whole of the meal without anyone catching on, but then Harry's hand accidentally brushes against his own and both of them freeze. Niall quickly pulls his hand away, but the sudden movement sets off a chain reaction which causes one of Niall's utensils to fall to the floor with a clatter and draws unwanted attention to the both of them.

"Are you alright, Niall?" the King asks as a servant steps between Niall and Harry to give Niall a new utensil to replace the one that dropped.

"Yes," Niall answers after clearing his throat. "Just slipped."

Harry waits until conversation has started up again and then whispers softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Niall hisses as he stares down at his plate.

"I didn't mean to--"

"It doesn't matter," Niall says through gritted teeth. This is exactly what he was hoping to avoid. He's all too aware of Liam and Louis standing behind them and he's certain they're both listening in despite his and Harry's low voices.

Niall's afraid that if Harry keeps talking, that if Harry keeps trying to apologize, he'll snap and lose his temper completely. If that happens then the whole of the dining hall will find out that something happened between them and they'll be left with no choice but to explain.

To Niall's great relief, Harry doesn't say another word. Niall looks up from his plate a few seconds later and meets the eyes of his bride across the table. She looks a little less nervous than she had the day before in the throne room but there's a mystery to her gaze that leaves Niall feeling a little unsettled. Her eyes dart to Harry for a moment before meeting Niall's again, but then her attention is drawn to her mother and Niall can breathe again.

The unsettled feeling stays with Niall for the rest of the meal. He hopes that it'll disappear once he's back in his chambers, but it doesn't. He can't seem to rid himself of the restlessness that plagues his body. His hands shake and his breaths come too quickly for his comfort; it's enough to have Liam's face twist with worry.

"Sire," he says gently as Niall collapses into a chair by the fireplace and puts his head in his hands. "Something is troubling you. Please, let me help."

"That's just the thing, Liam," Niall says with a heavy sigh, "I don't think you can."

"Allow me to try," Liam says, kneeling at Niall's feet. "I hate to see you like this."

Niall laughs softly, staying quiet for a minute or two before he speaks again. "What am I going to do, Liam?"

"Sire?"

"I can't go through with it," Niall says in a rush. He feels like he can't breathe; panic seeping into every fibre of his being. "I… I can't get married. It's not what I want. She's not--"

Niall tips forward, putting his head between his knees as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Sire?" Liam hesitantly puts his hand on Niall's back, his voice laced with fear. "I'll go fetch the doctor, you need--"

"No," Niall gasps, "no, please. I'll be alright, it'll pass--"

"Sire, please--"

"I said _no_ , Liam." Niall lifts his head and takes a deep breath, steadying himself with one hand on Liam's shoulder. "Just… leave me be."

"Niall," Liam says softly. "Tell me what happened."

Niall closes his eyes and winces slightly. "It was nothing," he lies.

"I saw Harry yesterday afternoon," Liam says, keeping his eyes on Niall even when Niall's remain closed. "It couldn't have been nothing."

"It has to be nothing," Niall replies. "I'm getting married in the morning."

"Are you?" Liam asks.

"Yes," Niall replies as he opens his eyes, giving Liam a defiant look.

"I mean no disrespect, but you did just say otherwise not five minutes ago."

Niall sighs heavily. "I have to. I made a promise, a commitment. You and I both know that. Besides… I thought you didn't like Harry."

"What I think or who I like doesn't matter," Liam tells him honestly. "What does matter is how you feel. Surely you must know that you have a choice, Niall. You don't have to do this."

"Don't I?" Niall whispers.

"Also, if I may…" Liam clears his throat. "Things have been… different, as of late."

"Different?"

"With Harry around, you've seemed… happier." Liam clears his throat again. "Apart from, well, now." Niall chuckles softly. "And… a few other times, as well."

"You're not wrong," Niall murmurs. "He certainly does know how to shake things up, doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does, Sire."

Niall breathes a heavy sigh and sits back in his chair while Liam remains kneeling on the floor. A few moments of silence pass before Niall dares open his mouth again, but there's a question burning the tip of his tongue that he can't avoid any longer.

"What would you do, Liam? If it were you in my place."

Liam pauses. "I don't--"

"Please," Niall says earnestly. "I need your honest opinion, Liam. There's no one I trust more than you."

Liam takes a deep breath before he speaks. "I imagine I'd be struggling to make the same choice. Do I stick to my oath, fulfill my duty to my kingdom, even if it means going against what I feel in my heart? Or, do I follow my heart and risk letting down my family and hurting those who don't deserve it?"

"That's not helping," Niall says with a groan.

"But," Liam says, for once ignoring Niall's comments, "at the end of the day, I know that you can't always please everyone. And I would much rather be able to live my life knowing that I've at least done what's right by my own heart and mind. I'd choose to believe that if I do what's right for myself, that the ones who love me would accept my choice instead of vilifying me for it."

Niall blinks. "So… you're saying I shouldn't get married?"

"No, Sire. I'm saying that you need to make the choice for yourself, because no one else can."

"Of course," Niall replies with a snort. "Thank you, Liam."

Liam bows his head before he gets to his feet. "Shall I leave you to retire?"

"Yes," Niall replies as he rises from his chair. "I've got some thinking to do, and a choice to make."

"Sleep well, Sire."

*

For a few seconds after Niall wakes up, he forgets all of his problems. He forgets that he's to be married to a complete stranger today. He forgets the turmoil his heart has gone through over the past few days. For just a few seconds, he doesn't have a care in the world.

But when it all comes crashing back, all Niall wants to do is hide in his bed and never come out.

Unfortunately, this is something he cannot do. He hardly has time to rub the sleep from his eyes before several attendants are bursting into his chambers with Liam right behind them. They come bearing breakfast before Niall's supposed to get dressed for the wedding, which is just a few mere hours away.

Liam wishes him a good morning and Niall replies in the same fashion, but otherwise he stays silent. He eats his breakfast but hardly tastes it at all. All he can think about is how this is supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life. He should be thrumming with excitement, filled with joy at the thought of his bride-to-be. But instead, all he can think about is Harry and the sinking feeling in his gut.

He wishes he hadn't been so curt with Harry the night before. He hadn't even given Harry a chance to explain what he was apologizing for. It could've been a simple apology for brushing their hands together, something that would've been entirely innocent just a week ago.

Niall blames himself for the mess he's found himself in. All Harry did was express his true feelings, something that Niall's been fighting against this whole time. And now he's stuck between a rock and a hard place with no one to blame but himself.

"Sire?"

Niall looks up, meeting Liam's eyes in the mirror before him. He glances around, realizing that somehow they're the only two people in his chambers. He's been distracted for so long that he didn't notice the other servants leaving. He turns around, quits fussing with the sleeve of his jacket, and chuckles nervously.

"Big day," he says, trying to sound as though he hasn't spent the last hour full of worry and dread.

"Indeed," Liam replies. "Have you made your decision?"

Niall gestures down at himself. "What do you think?"

"I think nothing is certain until you say it," Liam answers honestly.

"I…" Niall tries to say he's going to go through with it. He wants to be able to say it, but he can't.

"It's alright, Sire."

"Is it?" Niall scoffs softly. "I'll be letting down my parents, my kingdom, my bride…" He shakes his head. "I barely know her, but I can't possibly hurt her like this."

"Would you feel better if you spoke to her?" Liam asks. Niall stares at him blankly.

"Isn't that… I can't see her before the wedding."

"Who's to say there will be one if you don't?" Liam says, shrugging his shoulders. He nods his head towards the far wall of Niall's chambers. There's a door there, leading to a secret passage that isn't used very often.

"Liam," Niall says carefully, "are you suggesting that I…"

"Your bride requested some time to herself prior to the ceremony," Liam explains as he approaches the door to the secret passage and pushes it open. "This may be a good time to pay her a visit."

Niall takes a moment to weigh his options, but within a few seconds he's crossing the floor and meeting Liam at the entrance to the secret passage. He pauses before he steps over the threshold, turning to look at Liam with a grateful smile. Liam gently touches Niall's arm and smiles back, silently urging him to carry on.

Navigating around the hidden passages is simple enough, Niall spent ages as a young boy traipsing all around the castle via these same passages. He doesn't use them very often now, but his memories come back easily enough that he finds his bride's room with hardly any delay.

She's seated at the vanity with her back to Niall when he enters, but she catches a glimpse of him in the mirror and immediately gets to her feet. Despite trying not to frighten her, there's a clear look of terror in her eyes before she drops into a curtsey.

"Please," Niall says in a gentle tone as he carefully approaches her, "that's not necessary."

"You're to be my husband," she answers, her voice shaking as she stays in her curtsey. "And my king."

"I'm neither of those things right now," Niall says. He takes her hands in his own and gently pulls her to her feet, and when her eyes meet his he sees tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says, quickly turning away and shuffling things around on the vanity until she can grab a handkerchief to wipe the tears away.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Niall says as he takes a step back. "Please, don't cry."

"You didn't--" She pauses, clearing her throat, "you did surprise me, but that's not why I was crying." Her eyes meet Niall's again in the mirror before she spins around and curtseys again. "Forgive me, I shouldn't say such things to you."

"Please," Niall chuckles, "it's alright. You can speak to me any way you like."

Niall watches as she rises from her curtsey and finds the courage to look him in the eye, and this time she doesn't look away.

"Why have you come here?" she asks curiously.

"I… wanted to talk to you," Niall says. He's suddenly nervous; it's one thing to imagine a conversation in his head, it's quite another to actually have the conversation.

"What about?"

"About…" Niall clears his throat, "our… wedding?"

She blinks a few times and sighs heavily. "You don't want to get married, do you?"

"No," Niall admits. He braces himself for her negative reaction, expecting to be called a hundred terrible names and possibly the target of whatever she can snatch off the vanity and hurl at him, but instead she throws her arms around him and starts crying again.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry!" she says as she continues to cling to him.

"I'm sorry for making you cry! You're not the reason, I just--"

"No, no," she says, pulling away from Niall and grasping his hands in her own, "I don't want to get married either!"

"You don't?"

"No! Well, not to _you_ , anyway."

Niall blinks. "Well, alright then." He looks down at their hands and chuckles. "I didn't think this would be so simple."

"I never imagined this would happen," she says, "I thought for sure we'd get married and spent the next fifty years entirely miserable."

"Well." Niall tilts his head a little and laughs awkwardly. "I would hope that we wouldn't have been _entirely_ miserable."

"No, perhaps not," she replies with a soft laugh. "But now we don't have to be even a little bit miserable."

"Indeed," Niall says softly. He's overjoyed to be in agreement, but there's something nagging at the back of his mind. Their decision not to go through with the wedding is one thing, but there's still the matter of telling their parents and the hundred odd guests waiting for the ceremony.

Niall feels responsible for all of this. He was the one to seek out his bride and put an end to this, therefore he should be the one to take the brunt of the blame.

"What do we do now?"

"Now…" Niall chuckles. "Now I've got to go explain to a chapel full of people why there won't be a wedding taking place today."

"I suppose you're right. We both have explaining to do, I suspect."

"You don't have to come with me," Niall says. "I'd rather your father want my head than blame you for any of this."

"You would do that for me?"

"It's the least I can do," Niall says with a laugh as he cups her cheek with his hand. "After all, I am leaving you at the altar."

She laughs softly, pressing her hand to his for a moment. Niall takes a step back and bows to her, and she curtseys one last time. As he takes his leave, disappearing through the secret passage to make his way back to his own chambers, he feels an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him.

Liam's pacing back and forth near the door when Niall reappears in his chambers, equal parts eager and worried to hear what transpired behind closed doors.

"Liam," Niall says as he claps his shoulder, "let us go to the chapel. I have a wedding to ruin."

*

The dull roar of conversation can be heard before Niall and Liam even reach the chapel. With every step Niall takes he feels a little less confident and a little more nervous. The only source of comfort he has is the fact that Liam is right by his side, walking alongside him rather than two steps behind. If he didn't have Liam, Niall is certain he wouldn't be able to do this.

If the ceremony were going to proceed as planned, Niall would've entered the chapel through a side door at the front. Per tradition he would've spent the time leading up to the ceremony in a room by himself until the King came to fetch him. As it stands, he should've been in that room as of fifteen minutes ago.

But instead, Niall is heading for the double doors through which his bride would've entered. Numerous servants are standing along the corridor, each one wearing the same look of surprise to see Niall and Liam approaching the chapel. Not a single one attempts to stop them, as it isn't their place to question the Prince, but they all stare open-mouthed and aghast as the two of them pass by without hesitation.

There are two attendants standing at the door, placed there to open it for the bride prior to her entrance, and both of them stare blankly at Niall and Liam as they come to a stop in front of it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Liam says in a commanding tone. The two attendants look at each other before they turn back to look at Niall and Liam, and one of them clears his throat nervously before speaking.

"My apologies, Sire, but--"

"But what?" Liam interrupts. "Open the door for your Prince!"

As they scramble to do so, Niall and Liam share amused smiles. Niall stifles a laugh, schooling his face into a far more serious expression as the doors open to reveal a full chapel. Everyone turns to face the doors, obviously confused as to who could possibly be entering since Niall hasn't taken his place at the altar.

The King is standing at the end of the aisle with the bishop while the Queen is seated in the front pew across the aisle from the bride's mother and father. Niall stares straight ahead as he makes his way down the aisle with Liam now two steps behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Niall sees a look of confused interest on his mother's face. His father, however, looks positively scandalized.

"Niall," he says as he clears his throat, his eyes darting around the chapel as he tries to assess the situation with what little information he's been given. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There's been a change of plans, Father."

"What do you mean?" The King laughs uncomfortably, clearly trying to give the impression that everything is perfectly fine despite the whispers that are sweeping through the chapel at that very moment.

"There will be no wedding today," Niall says as calmly and clearly as he can. The whispers immediately double in number and volume, which makes his father even more uncomfortable.

"Nonsense," he says loudly, laughing as though this is all some sort of farce they've cooked up together. "It is perfectly normal to have doubts, but this is ridiculous. Come now, we'll be starting soon."

"No, Father, we won't. I will not be getting married today."

"Niall," the King's voice drops as he steps closer to him in an attempt to keep their conversation private. "This is not the time for theatrics. You _will_ get married today."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Father, but I must disagree." Niall shakes his head. "My former bride and I are in agreement that there will be no wedding today, nor any marriage between us in the future."

" _What_?" The King is seething now, his anger and disbelief rolling off of him in waves. "What are you talking about? You mean to tell me you've not only seen your bride but you've _spoken_ to her?"

"What is the meaning of this?" The bride's father demands as he stands up from his seat. Niall tries not to be distracted by the shouting and wailing of the bride's parents, he has to ensure that his father understands what he's saying.

"Explain yourself right this instant!" The King bellows. "You cannot do this, you made a promise and you must honor that promise!"

"What choice did I have in that promise?" Niall replies fiercely. "For as long as I can remember, I've been told that I would marry a complete stranger. And for what? To form an alliance with a kingdom that is already in place?"

"You listen to me--"

"No, you listen!" Niall shouts. "Why is this the only option? How is forcing two people, who don't even know each other, to get married the only way to strengthen the bond between two kingdoms? Shouldn't we want allies that are proud to be so, and not because we will one day share a bloodline?"

Niall turns around to face his mother, who's looking at him with shining eyes and a proud smile.

"You've always told me to follow my heart, Mother. That's simply all I'm trying to do. My heart tells me that this would be a mistake, possibly the largest I would ever make. You cannot force me to do this when it would be the end of me."

The silence in the chapel is deafening. Niall slowly turns back around to face his father, who's still visibly shaking with anger, but there's a softness in his eyes that's slowly spreading to the rest of him.

"The end of you," he murmurs. "I couldn't bear to know I caused such a thing."

"Father," Niall says as he takes his father's hands in his own and holds them tightly. "I never wanted to disgrace our family, but you must understand - I cannot do this. I cannot get married unless it's to the person I love."

Gasps echo throughout the chapel, and the Queen rises from her seat.

"The person you love?" she asks as she comes to stand next to her son and husband. "Who is this person, Niall?"

Niall swallows hard. "It's someone I never expected it to be, but I can't deny it any longer."

He turns to face the crowd behind him, searching for Harry's face amongst all the wedding guests. But try as he might, he doesn't see Harry anywhere. His eyes land on Liam, who shakes his head and gives him a defeated look. He's nowhere to be seen.

Niall's heart lurches in his chest as he turns to look back at his parents with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I have to go," he says quickly, hardly waiting a moment for their reaction before he's running back down the aisle towards the doors. Liam's right behind him despite the commotion behind them caused by the bride's father demanding further answers. The din of gossip follows them out of the chapel and down the corridor, practically all the way to the east wing.

Niall bursts through the door to Harry's suite, but he only sees Louis standing next to a set of packed trunks. Louis looks mildly surprised to see him, but follows ceremony all the same and bows to him.

"Your majesty," he says, "I regret to inform you that my master and I will not be attending--"

"Where is he?" Niall pants, clutching his chest as he fights to catch his breath.

Louis looks at Liam for a moment, perhaps expecting an explanation of some kind but when he isn't given one, he gestures towards the door to Harry's quarters. Niall tries to get a hold of himself before he opens it, stepping through and closing the door behind him so that neither Louis nor Liam follow him in.

"Louis, I told you, I'm not--" Harry freezes mid-sentence when he realizes it isn't Louis who's come through the door, but Niall. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Niall answers, his breaths still coming too fast for his liking.

"Shouldn't you be getting married?" Harry asks as he looks away, attempting to hide the pain in his eyes that came from his own question.

"You weren't there," Niall says. It's not entirely what he meant to say, but his mind hasn't caught quite caught up to his mouth just yet.

"No," Harry laughs sarcastically, "judging by your reaction to simply sitting next to me last night, I thought it best that I didn't attend."

"I wanted you there."

"What?" Harry spins around, no longer trying to hide his hurt. "So you could parade your bride in front of me? I already know I'm not what you want, but that's just cruel."

"No, you don't understand--"

"I understand plenty, thank you, I'll be on my way--"

Niall catches Harry's arm as he passes by, holding it tightly enough that Harry can't pull away. Their eyes meet and Niall's heart pounds at the sight of Harry's face so close to his own.

"I couldn't do it," he whispers.

"What?" Harry whispers back.

"I couldn't get married. Not to her."

Harry blinks. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"I don't love her," Niall goes on. "And I couldn't marry her when there's someone I _do_ love."

"Who?" Harry asks, his voice barely a whisper.

"I love you." Niall lets go of Harry's arm just long enough to put his hands on Harry's hips, pulling their bodies together as he presses his mouth to Harry's for a kiss. Harry's hands immediately cup Niall's face as he kisses him back while tears slip down his cheeks and leave dewy marks on Niall's as well.

"You love me?" Harry asks, his lips brushing against Niall's as he speaks.

"I do," Niall replies, kissing Harry again and again. "Couldn't stop if I tried."

"I love you," Harry says as he presses his forehead against Niall's and laughs. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

There's a fierceness to the kiss they share following Harry's declaration, as though they're both trying to prove to the other how strong their love is. They're breathless and giggly by the time they both pull away, and Niall's certain he's never felt happier in his life.

"What happens now?" Harry asks. He slips one arm around Niall's waist while the other fits perfectly around the nape of Niall's neck.

"I don't know," Niall answers honestly. "But, for starters, may I make a request?"

Harry laughs, smiling brightly. "Anything for you."

"Don't leave," Niall asks solemnly. "Please."

Harry kisses him, and that's the only answer Niall needs. Nothing else matters in that moment, and Niall can't help but feel like everything else will eventually fall into place. He's got his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
